Dream of Future
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: THE FINAL CHAPTERS! please read and review. nirurimon's last straw! (and watch out for more upcoming stuff by moi)
1. My Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I do however own Rokoomon. Roki Kamui owns Tari, Jazzy owns Aku, Yuka owns Ai, Alan owns Alan and Frycook Ninja owns Kiro  
  
I know it's short, but it's more of an introduction to the characters than a chapter *bows*  
DREAM OF FUTURE  
Five Children, One Dreams, One Destiny.  
  
Chapter One: My Dream Lazily a young boy sat up. It was the first day of school after the holidays and his night hadn't been to peaceful. It had been the dream that had haunted him for the last week or so, and it still stayed. He always forgot it's content and it annoyed him. He got up and changed into his usual clothing: a plain black t-shirt, beige pants, black rimmed goggles with ice blue lenses he snapped onto his head and black finger cut gloves. Then he gazed at himself in the mirror his mother had hung into his room. He glared at his blue hair through metallic blue eyes and stomped of into the bathroom where he skilfully spiked it up.  
  
In the bathroom mirror he stared at himself again and then his reflection smiled cheeky back at him. "Aku, boy, you're gonna turn this school to muck" they said together. "Again" Aku added grinning and left the bathroom, after smearing toothpaste onto the handle. Downstairs Aku sat down to a bowl of cereal and listened hard to a sound that was to make his day begin great. It came. "Ack! Aku!" he heard his mother yell. Aku grinned. "Strike 1."  
  
Aku breathed deeply grinning mischievously at his new school. Only a freshman he planned to bring this block of bricks to ruin. "A plans, a plan I'll finish off" he mumbled and walked off. "Hey, hey!" he heard a girl's voice behind him. He continued walking thinking she was calling someone else but then all of a sudden there was a girl on either side of him. Aku pulled a face but still kept his pace. "I'm Tarikesu Kumori. You seem like a freshman here" she said and held her hand out to him. Aku just huffed. "It's not meant as an insult, I'm one too." "Me too, me too!" said the girl on the other side. Her voice was slightly muffled what made Aku turn his head to her. Over her mouth and nose she had a cloth of dark red. His gaze wandered upwards and her yellow eyes struck him. "My name's Rokoomon." "Rokoo!" Tarikesu said and stopped. Rokoomon stopped to, while Aku just walked on fastening his pace, hoping they wouldn't catch up with him. "Incompetent girls" he mumbled to himself.  
  
In break Tarikesu sat down next to Aku, though Rokoomon was nowhere in sight. "You can call me Tari if you like" Tarikesu said. Aku turned his back to her. "I'd rather you leave me alone" he said. Tari leaned sideways and looked at him. "Oh, just talk with me, please. Can't we be friends?" she asked. Aku sat up and looked at her. She looked slightly out of place in the school where everyone was dressed in darker colours. She wore a dark red bandanna with a flower pattern over dark blue hair that she had in a braid, a batik t- shirt, blue jeans with a flower printed near the pocket, pink and purple sneakers and has a flower bracelet around her each wrists. Her eyes shone a brilliant emerald green that looked friendly and warm at the same time. "I don't want to be friends with a girl" Aku said arrogantly. Tari pouted. "You can't tell someone's bad by the gender he or she is. Everyone has his good sides, even girls" she said. "Pft. Girls are all incompetent, they can't achieve anything. It's boys who do all the work" Aku explained. "Well, I think girls can to do work. Specially because I've learnt to know that because of Rokoo." "Where's Rokoomon from anyway? I mean that's a stupid name, plus she dresses weirdly." A tint of pink spread across Tari's face. "Uh, I - I have to go" she stuttered and ran off. "Stupid girls" Aku mumbled.  
  
"So" began a boy. He had blond hair that was level with his mouth and the last inch was dyed black. "Um, how do you like the new teachers?" he asked his 'friends' from last year. He pulled his wind-breaker on a bit tighter. The girl next to him shrugged. She was, like him, leaning against a tree and staring up at the sky. "I think they suck" commented a boy who was lying on a branch above the two of them. The girl looked up and glared at him. "It's true" he wailed. In response the girl grabbed a rock next to her and threw it up deliberately missing. The boy in the tree brushed his hair back and sat up. "Ai, how come you're always so mean to me?2 "Cause you're a jerk, ever notice?" she asked. The first boy sighed. "Problems at home, Alan?" the boy in the tree asked. Alan shook his head. "No, I've been having rough nights lately. Nothing big." "So have I" the boy in the tree said and climbed down. "I've been having these weird dreams lately. There's weird animals in them and that's pretty much all I can remember." "And forests" Ai mumbled. "And darkness" Alan added. "You two've got the same ones?" the boy asked. Alan nodded. Ai did too. "Weird." "So, Kiro. Know what they're about?" Ai asked. Kiro looked at her shocked. "But, Love, how could I." he began. Ai's left eye twitched. "What did you just call me?" she asked and jumped at him. Alan sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Happy, happy, happy!" Rokoomon sang as she sat on the roof of the school building staring down at the children. "We're going home" she said to herself. "Home, home, where the digimon roam." 


	2. My Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own digmon. Frycook Ninja owns DemiCromon and his on following stages, I own Rokoomon and her on following stages. Some notes: I - miswrote students once... came out as stupents *dies* Plus I seemed to have made Kiro a bit more of a loud-mouth *dies again* Hope to hurry with the next chapter ^^ and thank you Jazzy for the first review ^^  
  
DREAM OF FUTURE  
  
Five Children, One Dreams, One Destiny.  
  
Chapter Two: My Friend Alan pushed a button on one of the schools computers and sniffed. Ai was leaning against the back of the room arms folded, Kiro was playing solitaire on the computer next to Alan. Alan had written his mother an email, that he would be coming home later, since he, Ai and Kiro had decided to have lunch at the new fast food restaurant around the corner from the school. "Would you two hurry up, I'm hungry" Ai moaned from her end of the room. Alan got up and closed the internet browser. "I'm done. Kiro?" Kiro shook his head. "Concentrating hard, evil computer" he explained. Ai rolled her eyes. "Jerk." She turned and just as she was about to open the door, it opened. "Yay!" yelled a girl in front of her. The girl had her arms high in the air and her eyes closed happily. The most unusual thing was she had something covering her mouth and nose. Rokoomon's hair was long and red tied in two pigtails that reached her waist, just as long as Ai's braid of black hair. Her clothing was also slightly unusual. The wide sleeved top consisted of diagonal dark blue and black stripes, while the stripes on her pants where vertical. On each of her wrists, one could see a golden bracelet. "Oh, hi" said a girl next to the Rokoomon smiled and brushed a streak of dark blue hair out of her face. "Are you gonna be here for longer?" she asked unsurely. Ai looked at the young freshman. "No. We were just leaving" she said and glared back at her friends. Alan nodded and stood up behind her. Kiro jumped up. "Stupid computer" he mumbled. Tari smiled. "Right" she said and walked over to the computer Alan had been at. "Bye. Be seeing you" she said sweetly. Ai glared at her, huffed and left, Alan and Kiro at her air. Tari breathed out and pulled her wallet out of her pocket. A little key chain of Rokoomon hanging on it, began glowing as she moved the chair out of the way of the computer and a window opened on the screen. She nodded to Rokoomon and held the key chain out towards the screen. "Digi-Port." she began but all of a sudden the screen glowed and four lights popped out of it, one pure black, the next, black and blue, the third, black and white and the last one flame-coloured. All four of the sped out of the room as Tari gazed after them amazed. She pointed after them. "Rokoo, were those..?" she began and Rokoomon nodded wildly. "Yep, yep, yep." "What the hell?" she heard Ai's voice. Then Ai, Alan and Kiro appeared back in the computer room. "What the hell are these?" she yelled at Tari since no one else was there. "They - that's" Tari stuttered as Aku entered the room. He looked up from something in his hand. "I - um. Are you guys also here because of these. key chains?" he asked. Tari nodded solemnly. "What are they?" Ai demanded. Tari sighed. "They're your passports to the digital world" she said and pointed hers back to the screen. "Digi-Port open." And all five of the students were sucked into the computer.  
  
"Ow!" Kiro yelled as he crashed through some branches and crashed to the ground. Next to him lay Alan who looked slightly confused. A few feet of Aku was sitting out, looking slightly dumb-founded and trying to get some dirt out of his nose. Behind Aku, Rokoomon was lying on her face and Tari was next to her on one knee. Ai seemed the only one to have landed on her feet. She looked around at where they were. It seemed the edge of a forest and the beginning of a desert, in the distance a flock of large birds was flying off. "Where are we?" Alan asked. "This is the digiworld" Rokoomon said as Tari helped her up. "What's the.?" Kiro began when suddenly a black puffball with wings flew at him. "Kiiiro!" it yelled. "I missed ya, missed ya, missed" he added. Kiro backed away, holding the puffball far from him. "What the hell are you?" he asked. Tari held her key chain in the puffball's direction. "DemiCromon, In- Training of Cromon" she said. "Hello, DemiCromon" Rokoomon said and crouched down next to Kiro. "I'm Rokoomon, I'm Tari's partner" she explained. Tari gave a short wave. "Whose partner are you?" Rokoomon then asked. "Kiiro's!" DemiCromon yelled. Rokoomon nodded and got up. "Aha, aha." "Pa - what?" Kiro asked getting the puffball still in his hands. "Partner, he's kind of like your friend in the world" Tari explained. DemiCromon nodded. "And protector." "Protector from things like that huge green dragon there?" Aku asked pointing to the sky. Everyone followed his finger shocked but found nothing in the sky. Aku turned, his hands behind his head and grinned. "Fooled ya." Ai glared at the boy but said nothing. Then through the bushes burst a large two-legged fox. It had a white stomach, chest fur, feet, hands, tail and ear tips, the white fur on her feet created a crown over the red. Her eyes were aquamarine and on each of her shins she had an S-like symbol. Also she wore elbow-length purple gloves with a triangle yin-yang and two triangles on the side (black to black, white to white), under the right one she carried a black Doberman-like being with blue stripes, a fuzzy tail, big ears, sharp claws and dark blue eyes. "Run, run, run!" the fox yelled and dashed off. The children looked after the fox. "Why?" Tari asked. "Cause there's a big digimon coming" DemiCromon and Rokoomon said simultaneously. Everyone turned to looked where the other two animals had come from and saw a huge claw burst though the brush. In a flash they all turned and ran off, Tari pulling Rokoomon behind her and Kiro with DemiCromon in his arms. Alan sped off as the others ran along in an average pace, Tari and Rokoomon far behind. "Hurry up!" Kiro yelled back. Tari looked at Rokoomon and nodded, pulling her key chain out. "Power of Difference" she yelled and Rokoomon while still stumbling on as fast as she could, glowed. "Rokoomon!" she yelled. When the glowing had gotten to it's brightest she yelled: "Digivolve to!" Then in her place was a second girl. She wore the same shirt as Rokoomon only plain dark blue, her bellbottom jeans were now baggy blue jeans and on her head she had a light blue and white baseball cap. Around her waist she had a belt with tennis balls attached to it. On her back she had a hockey stick and a tennis racket. "Toymon!" She grabbed Tari and sped off after Alan who had reached the rock where the red fox digimon and the black dog digimon had hid behind. She set Tari down nodded and ran towards the huge dinosaur following them. "You've messed with the wrong people, buster" she muttered up at him. He looked down at her and gave a huge toothy grin. Ai, who had now also arrived behind the rock pulled out her key chain and held it towards the dinosaur. "Growlmon, Champion level digimon" she said without knowing where she'd gotten the information from. She looked down at the key chain and noticed something. She quickly looked at the two digimon next to Alan and widened her eyes as the dog suddenly jumped at her and began licking her face. "Ai, Ai, Ai. Finally" it said happily. "Get off" she growled.  
  
Meanwhile Toymon was giving of the most evil laugh she could. Growlmon slashed at the girl throwing her aside. Toymon got up wearily and turned to look at Tari, tears in her eyes. "He hurt me, Tari!" she yelled. "The hurt him back" Tari yelled back at the digimon. "Okiday" Toymon said happily. She grabbed her tennis racket and two balls from her belt. "Yellow!" she yelled and threw them up into air. When she hit them with her racket she yelled: "Rain!" and the two balls split into many and hitting the dinosaur who gave a growl. Toymon looked shocked. "No hurt?" she asked. Then Growlmon began firing fireballs from his mouth in rage and Toymon dodged skilfully. "Don't you die?" she asked and looked around. Her tennis racket had fallen to the ground but she still had the balls, so she grabbed another and threw it when she was high enough. It immediately hit Growlmon's eye who then turned and roared into air. Toymon dashed over to the others and began yelling run. Everyone jumped up and fled. 


	3. Cat vs Dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Sakimon and Wolfmon are copyrighted to Jazzy.  
  
DREAM OF FUTURE  
  
Five Children, One Dreams, One Destiny.  
  
Chapter Three: Cat vs Dogs Aku collapsed to the ground. "I hate this place" he mumbled panting heavily and pulled his key chain out of the pocket. "I want home." Tari pulled hers out too. "Yeah, this has started out bad" she said and held the key chain up into the air. "Digi-Port open!" she yelled but nothing happened. Kiro looked up and then fell onto his back. Not moving he asked: "Is this supposed to happen?" Tari sat down and shook her head. "No" she said sighing and looked at Toymon who had DemiCromon in her arms and was running around wildly in circles with the dog digimon running behind her. Ai grabbed her key chain and looked at it. It looked identical to the dog. She glanced over to Tari's seeing it looked like Rokoomon. "Hey" she said toughly and nodded towards Tari. Tari noticed she was being talked to and turned her head smiling. "Yeah?" "Why does my key chain look like that dog?" Ai asked gruffly. Tari smiled and turned around. "That's because he's your partner. I figured the key chains would look like our partners." Kiro pulled his key chain out of his pocket and held it to the sky. "But DemiCromon doesn't look like this" he said. Tari shook her head. "That's probably his rookie form, Cromon." Aku and Alan looked at their key chains. Aku's portrayed a black cat with dark blue tipped paws, Alan's was a picture of the smiling two-legged red fox. He looked over to her watching Toymon and the dog digimon who had now traded places. "Um, hey" he said. She pricked her ears and then leaned her head around. "Are - are you my partner?" Alan asked cautiously. She smiled. "Yes" she said with a calm voice. "My name's Reilmon, you might not notice but I'm still young, so I might have problems unders - oh, flowers!" she interrupted herself, jumped up and ran over to a patch of colourful flowers. Tari sat down next to her. "So, what do we do?" Ai asked the sky. Aku looked at her. "I guess we could try to find a way home." He looked off in the direction they had come from. "How about finding your partner?" Kiro asked. "Oh, I'm Kiro, by the way, and those are Alan and Love." Ai's left eye twitched. "You mean, Ai, don't you" she said with an undertone. Kiro grinned up at her. "I'm Aku" Aku said. "My name's Tarikesu but Tari's okay." Suddenly a plop and a following thud interrupted their talking and Toymon had changed back into Rokoomon and then fell onto her face. She sat up and burst into tears. "Rokoo, stop being such a baby" Tari said and held up a flower necklace she had made. She gave it to Reilmon and then turned to the others. "I think Aku's idea of looking for a way home is good" she said. Aku grinned. Of course his idea was good. Kiro got up. "Right" he said and cracked his neck. "Aku, where do we go?" Aku looked up shocked. "Me? Why are you asking me?" Kiro shrugged. "Cause doofus can't rely on himself" Ai said meanly. Kiro glared up at her. Tari got up and walked over to the others. "Well, what should we do, Aku?" she asked. Then Reilmon walked over to the others. "We can go visit the Sakimon Village, they make nice food" she said. The dog digimon who had walked over nodded. "Yes, and then they put pepper in it and sugar. At the same time." Ai looked down at him. "You, dog, are you my partner." "Yes, and my name's Seimon." "Whatever" Ai said shrugging. "Are we going to leave or what?" Tari asked then. Aku glared at her and then looked at Kiro who shrugged and Alan who wasn't even paying attention. "I say we go and visit the Sakimon Village. They might know how we get home" he said. "Okay" Reilmon said happily knowing she had said the right thing and walked off with Alan behind her. After them went Ai and Seimon, then Aku and Kiro who was know holding DemiCromon again and at the end Tari and Rokoomon, who was tripping over her feet.  
  
"Welcome" said a small kitten digimon. It had a fluffy tail, dark blue tipped feet, small dragon wings on it's back and an earring on it's left ear. "To Sakimon Village, where an adventure awaits you." Rokoomon picked the Sakimon up. "I wuv you!" she said and let the digimon's fur run along her cheek. "Soft" she said happily. "Hi. We'd like to know if." Aku began. "Hey, hey, hey!" Dozens of Sakimon crowded around the digidestined and their digimon somehow leading them to a campfire.  
  
After the Sakimon had filled the children up, they decided to have a sleep since it had gotten pretty dark. Ai, Tari, Rokoomon and Reilmon were to sleep in one hut, and Alan, Aku, Seimon, Kiro and DemiCromon were to sleep in another. "Good Night" Tari said smiling weakly while Ai just walked into the hut and Reilmon stood watching Rokoomon shake all the guys hands and wishing them an excellent night. This went on for a while, since she kept trying to shake Aku's hand who kept dodging from her, till Tari just grabbed her and pulled her into the hut. "She's annoying" Aku said and lay down. Seimon curled into a ball. "No, she's fun. She can run fast in her champion form. It's fun to play with her." "I don't think he means Rokoomon" Kiro said and pushed DemiCromon aside. "I think Aku feel in - " "Did not!" Aku yelled before Kiro could finish his sentence. "Sure" Kiro agreed. Aku huffed and got up. "I'm going for a walk outside" he said angrily and left the hut. Outside he first stopped and looked at the moon and then turned walked back to where the campfire had been. He sat there for a while listening to the night and drawing little patterns on the ground. Suddenly he heard something in the bushes and jumped up. "Who's there?" he asked while pacing backwards to the fire. He ducked and grabbed a stick that still had a hot end. He waved it at the bushes. "Who's there?" he repeated. Six glowing eyes, three red, three green, opened and three digimon stepped into the clearing. The were all the same digimon, a light grey wolf with a few strands of fur hanging near his eyes, dark blue lines under his eyes, black tipped paws and messy chest fur. The one in the middle had a red and a green eye, the other two had same coloured eyes. Each of them had a black upside down cross on their forehead. "Piss off" Aku yelled. The middle digimon grinned. "So you're the famous digidestined. I've heard about you" it said in a cool male voice. Aku breathed deeply. "Piss off" he said again. The middle digimon gave of a fierce growl. "Don't be so cheeky." "Should we kill him off, like she told us?" the left one asked. The middle digimon growled and nodded. He looked at the digimon on his right who nodded back. It jumped into the air. "Blazing" he yelled and something red formed in his mouth. "Fire!" he yelled shooting of a ball of fire at Aku. Aku closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was still alive. Standing in front of him was the cat from his key chain. "What are they?" it asked in a strong feminine voice. Aku stared at her in awe. Her fur looked slightly singed but she didn't seem to mind. On her back she had slightly large bat wings, around her neck there was a spiked collar, her left ear had the Sakimon earring and around her tail she had a golden tail ring. "Answer!" she growled and glared at them. "Kitty wanna play?" the left digimon asked. Aku grabbed his key chain from his pocket and held it up, his hands shivering. "Wolfmon, level Rookie. Attacks Blazing Fire, Blazing - " "Shut up. Right, dogs, this cat's gonna hurt you bad" the cat said and jumped into the air. "Demon!" she yelled and was engulfed in ice blue fire. "Cat!" and the fire attacked the left Wolfmon who jumped at her, throwing him aside. He slithered on his feet and rebound. Aku looked at the key chain and held it to the cat. "OniNekomon, level Rookie. A demon cat with the trait of curiosity." "Demon Cat!" OniNekomon yelled again and again firing her attack at the Wolfmon. As she hit the right Wolfmon, the middle lunged at her. "Blazing Fire!" he yelled and threw her back against Aku throwing them to the ground. OniNekomon got up. "Leave him alone" she hissed. "Icey Breath!" she yelled and shoot of a blast of ice at the Wolfmon freezing him. He smirked under the ice and his companions rose. The ice holding him cracked and burst and he advance to the two. "Leave them!" came Tari's voice and she stepped behind Aku glaring the Wolfmon down. They just smirked. "More fun." "How about trying us for size" Ai said and stood next to Tari which an even fiercer look in her eyes. Rokoomon and Reilmon stood next to OniNekomon. "Let's party" Rokoomon said and Reilmon nodded unsure of what Rokoomon meant.  
  
There, I'll stop here, cause my fingers are tired and all... Hope you liked it. Lookies, Aku got his digimon and and there was action. There'll be more in the next chapter. 


	4. Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I do own the girl and the digimon in three, whose name will be mentioned soon. As promised I have an evilly in this chapter, but she's pretty passive. A note on the side: I used attack three times in a sentence, which annoyed me so badly, I couldn't think of anything else to write.  
  
Dream of Future  
  
Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny...  
  
Chapter Four: Defeat A girl sitting in a tree looked down at the two girls and Aku ready to take on the three Wolfmon. The three digimon with them seemed slightly enthusiastic, one over-enthusiastic, the other unsure and the one, that had first appeared only in for the power. The girl pulled a strand of black hair out of her face. "I wonder how they beat them" said a digimon next to her. She was a black version of Reilmon, with yin-yang's on her yellow-orange gloves. Her features were red-orange and instead of Reilmon's S-shaped shin markings, she had yellow-orange upside-down crosses. Her eyes were pale blue making them seem completely white. "I hope they kill them" the girl said her dark blue almost black eyes still on the group watching the cat digimon attack while the other two were attacked by the Wolfmon. She wore a black long-sleeve with the word DIE written on it in white and a blood drop underneath it. Her pants and shoes were plain black and her lips were black too. The digimon sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Demon Cat!" OniNekomon threw the Wolfmon against a tree. He got up as if nothing had happened. "Blazing Thunder!" he yelled shooting a blast of thunder from his mouth. OniNekomon laughed as she dodged the attack and attacked him again with her Demon Cat attack. Rokoomon was having a slightly harder time as all she did was jump and duck. The Wolfmon attacking her was visibly annoyed, shooting off his fire attack, burning down small bushes. Tari kept running over to them and putting out the fire. Reilmon was putting on a good fighting using only kicking attacks which kept throwing the Wolfmon aside. Sadly she had picked the most agile, who kept jumping back and sinking his claws into her arm. Reilmon was covered in blood, as it happened. "I've had enough, you stupid little puppy-dog!" Rokoomon yelled and jumped into the air. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. While flying back to the ground, she yelled: "Firey Fury!" bursting into fire and then fighting the Wolfmon with kicks and punches, pulling at his hair. He yelped in pain and walked backwards to protect himself, till he finally reached a tree. There he decided to power back and sent of a Blazing Ice attack, deleting Rokoomon's fire. She pouted, turned and ran to hide behind Tari. "Rokoomon, you have to digivolve!" Tari insisted, grabbing her key chain. Rokoomon widened her eyes. "No, Tari. Not now. I've only just digivolved, I'd power out to soon" she said, jumped in front of Tari and kicked the Wolfmon's jaw. Ai looked at Reilmon. "Reilmon, maybe you could digivolve" she yelled. Reilmon wordlessly shook her head, also kicking the Wolfmon under it's jaw, helping it to a back flip which gave it a boost for a rebound. It sunk it's teeth into Reilmon's arm again, ripping her glove more. OniNekomon was having a harder time, being a small animal and having a large dog as an opponent. She was good at dodging but her attack weak. Firing off his thunder attack repeatedly, she had no option but to jump and run. Aku looked at his key chain and at Rokoomon jumping and having an occasional kick at the Wolfmon, he turned to Tari who had finally stopped putting out fires and was giving Rokoomon orders at what to do. "T - Tari, how do I make her digivolve" he said and pointed to OniNekomon. "You can't. You have to know your crest or - " Tari stopped, looked at the ground and then turned back to Rokoomon. "Or what?!" Aku yelled. "Or be in trouble" Tari said. Aku looked at OniNekomon, now badly wounded and bleeding slightly. He took a step forward. "Hey, Wolfmon. Take me, I can't defend myself" he said, fear in his voice. Both OniNekomon and Wolfmon stopped and looked at him. Wolfmon smirked and then slowly walked towards him.  
  
"Idiot" the girl in the tree said. "Maybe he's trying to break my poison" the digimon said. She shook her head. "I'll just make it stronger. Devil's Potions" she said holding her hands out towards the three Wolfmon as powders flew at him.  
  
The cross on the Wolfmon's forehead glowed and the one in front of Aku jumped. "Aku!" OniNekomon yelled shooting of a light blinding the Wolfmon throwing him aside. "OniNekomon!" she said. The glow at it's highest peak, she said: "Digivolve to!" and then, in her place stood a black tiger with dark blue stripes, ice blue eyes, large dragon wings on her back, a golden tail ring, spiked collar and an earring on her left ear. "Kijomon!" She growled at the Wolfmon, now being slightly bigger. He seemed not to care and got up, jumping straight at her neck. Kijomon swung herself around making the Wolfmon fly off but jump back immediately. "Frozen Tiger!" Kijomon yelled and shoot a blast of ice formed as a tiger from her mouth. It the Wolfmon throwing him back again. "Frozen Tiger!" Kijomon yelled again and made the Wolfmon skid back and hit the tree unconsciously. The other two Wolfmon, Rokoomon and Reilmon had stopped fighting and were watching the other two. Reilmon picked her ears turned around and growled at the darkness behind her. Tari and Ai looked around too, barely able to pull their eyes from the Wolfmon. Out of the shadows came the other two boys and the other two digimon. "All alone, Aku. Just you and the girls" Kiro said grinning DemiCromon on his head. "- and evil growling wolves" he added seeing that the other two Wolfmon had turned around and where now advancing to the kids. Rokoomon had been thrown aside and Tari was tending to her.  
  
"My Wolfmon can't take them on" the black digimon in the tree said pointing downwards to the rest of the kids. That's three rookies and a mega, plus that in-training. You never know, they can be strong sometimes." "Shut up" the girl said and got up. She closed her eyes her right hand in front of them. "Tell them off. We'll find ourselves better ones" she said. The digimon nodded. "Undo" she whispered holding her hand out towards the Wolfmon. She smiled at her work, grabbed the girl and jumped off.  
  
Reilmon looked up to see a dark figure disappearing and then turned to the others. The two Wolfmon advancing to them stopped and looked slightly confused, as the black cross on their forehead disappeared. They turned to see their leader lying against the tree. One of them growled and crouched, ready to pounce, but the other stopped him and ran off. The second followed. Kijomon sat down and began licking at a paw covered in blood, while Tari helped Rokoomon up. "Seems they got scared" Kiro said grinning. "Us big and mighty" he looked at Tari. "What do we call ourselves again?" "Digidestined or Chosen Children. I prefer Digidestined, though." Kiro nodded. "Way better." "So, what now?" Ai asked. Aku was looking at Kijomon. 'Is she my partner? A girl' he thought in disgust, though amazed by the feline digimon's power. Tari walked up to Aku. "That was really careless of you, Aku" she said. Suddenly Kijomon turned around and jumped, landing in front of Tari and growled. "Buzz off" she said in a mean voice. Tari took a step back. "Yeah - okay" she said quietly. Aku grinned. At least the cat was good for something. "Hey, guys" Alan said all of a sudden. Everyone turned around. "I suggest we finish sleeping and then Aku can decide what to do next tomorrow morning" he said, mentioning Aku, considering everyone else was calling him leader. Aku sighed. He didn't really want this leader-job, but it was his tough luck the other chose him. He turned and walked off, Alan, Seimon and Kiro following. DemiCromon had changed his sitting place to Seimon's head who was happily talking with him. Tari looked at Kijomon who glared at her, turned and ran off to the hut. Ai rolled her eyes and pulled Rokoomon off behind her. Kijomon growled quietly glaring after the boys and then slowly followed Ai. Reilmon looked up to where the figure had been. It had been so familiar. So - a deep feeling of something she didn't know filled Reilmon and she walked off to the hut. The Wolfmon under the tree gave a pale glow and changed. In his place now lay a large devilish dark red wolf with bat wings, a red bandanna around his neck, one around his front right leg and a chain wrapped around his tail. He breathed deeply but no one was there to notice.  
  
One person must have noticed a mistake in this, but it has a reason. No worries, soul mate ^^ Hope you liked this chapter, I'm gonna like the next chapter for sure. See yas 


	5. It's all by the water

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I own DeviWolfmon (and his following/foregoing stages), Ai Kuro owns Toshio and Charlie owns Chi.  
  
Dream of Future  
  
Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny...  
  
Chapter Five: It's all by the water "Thank you for everything" Tari said and smiled. Ai and Aku huffed, just turning and walking off. Tari thanked the Sakimon again and followed Ai and Aku. Alan and Kiro followed close after. "Take care!" Rokoomon and Seimon yelled happily and ran off, Rokoomon falling on her nose. DemiCromon was, as usual, sitting on Kiro's head munching a biscuit, the Sakimon had given him on the way, so he could grow. OniNekomon just walked off not saying a word and Reilmon still suspicious of the figure from the night before took a look back and left last. The Sakimon all sat down simultaneously. "She senses it, ne?" asked one. The others nodded. "Lucky they were there. We really are lucky to have met the digidestined" said another. The others nodded. "How they win" said another sighing. The others lowered their heads and sighed.  
  
"Right. Where are we to now?" Kiro asked Tari. Tari shrugged. "I've only been here once. And last time I was here, me and Rokoomon went for a bath in these really nice hot springs." Rokoomon nodded. "Yeah. I bet you'd like em too, Seimon." Seimon nodded. Reilmon who was know walking in front with Alan behind her nodded. "I could use a bath, I feel very dirty from the fight" she said. OniNekomon nodded. "True" she said. She had de-digivolved back last night. "Righto, a bath it is" Kiro said. "Tari, lead the way!" Tari smiled and stopped. She looked around and took of eastbound. Aku huffed and grumpily followed her while the others just turned and followed. Reilmon gave one last look at the forest as the five children exited it and then ran after the others.  
  
Ai gave a shy smile and bent down, her knees cracking. She put her finger into the water to test the heat while Rokoomon ran past her and jumped into the water splashing Ai and Kiro who was standing next to her. "Fuck!" Ai yelled and booted up. She looked down at her clothes, the white hand on her black turtleneck slowly going see-through. She held her arms in front of herself. "Piss off, Kiro" she growled at the grinning boy. Tari nodded. "Reilmon, OniNekomon, you two stay here, guys you'll have to go to the other side of that rock" she said pointing to a large rock a bit further into the water. Aku and Kiro trudged off, Kiro nudging Aku and whispering him stuff. Seimon bounced in front of them and DemiCromon bounced up and down on Seimon's head. "You too, Alan" Ai growled. "But - what if something attacks you?" he asked. Ai raised her fist. "It better not." Alan turned away and ran after the other two. "I hope so" he yelled back. Ai sighed. "I hate them all." "Aku's pretty nice" Tari said and took of her bandanna. "I hate them all" Ai repeated. Rokoomon popped out from under the water panting heavily. She turned away from the others and lowered her mask to breath. Before turning back she placed it back. "It's hot down there. And woah" she said shaking her head. Reilmon slowly walked into the water the longer fur first floating on the water and then though it. OniNekomon stayed far from the water and licked herself clean. Ai kicked off her shoes and Tari copied. They placed their clothes together on a heap. "Open your hair" Tari said. Ai glared at her but did so, her hair falling down to her knees. "Woah, that's so cool. How do you brush your hair?" Ai didn't answer. Just as she was about to take off her shirt, something crashed through the bushes and a large devilish dark red wolf with bat wings, a red bandanna around his neck, one around his front right leg and a chain wrapped around his tail stood there. Behind him was a boy grinning. He had short messy black hair and blue eyes. He wore black jeans and a red sleeveless shirt and has a silver bracelet round his right arm. From his waist hung a key chain of a small brown four-legged wolf with a long bushy tail. Ai dropped her arms, her shirt back on normal. "Hey, girls" said another boy smirking. He was standing behind the second, his hands behind his head. "Toshio, you weren't going to take these cute girls to yourself were you?" he asked. Toshio rolled his eyes. The second boy had long black hair with one green bang and brown eyes. He wore a dark green bandanna in his hair, black pants, a green long sleeve under a black open shirt, a leather string with a green feather around his neck and black shoes. To his waist he had a key chain of an kangaroo with boxing gloves. "Are you digidestined too?" Tari asked and took a step towards them, smiling. Ai pushed her aside. "Don't, Tari." "You're a clever one" Toshio said. "You're not on our side, are you?" Ai asked. The other boy shrugged. "I can be on whatever side you want me to be." He grinned. "Toshio" the wolf growled. Both boys looked at the wolf. "We have to leave. Being called" he said. Toshio rolled his eyes and turned. "Fine, be that way" he said and walked off. The other boy looked after him. "DeviWolfmon, Chi, we're leaving. Bitch" he mumbled while him, DeviWolfmon and Chi disappeared back into the bushes. "I heard that!" Ai yelled. "Jerk" she added. "What do you mean by they're not out our side?" Tari asked and sat down. She put on her shoes again. "We should go tell the boys. Ai nodded and put her shoes on. "I mean, they would have been with us if he were on our side, wouldn't they?" Tari shrugged and got up, putting her bandanna back into her hair. "Rokoomon, Reilmon, we're going again." Rokoomon popped up out of the water and shook like a dog. "Okiday!" she yelled happily. Reilmon got out after Rokoomon but was much drier in comparison. OniNekomon got up and looked at Ai who nodded at everyone ready and walked off while braiding her hair.  
  
Rokoomon bound around the corner and the three boys sunk into the water glaring at her. Seimon was slashing around with DemiCromon. "Go away, Rokoomon!" Alan yelled. Kiro nodded, the waterline only under his nose. Aku stayed silent and kept to glaring. When Ai turned round the corner, she immediately spun around and sunk her eyes to the ground motioning Tari to keep away. "Um, guys" she said, slightly distressed. "Yeah?" Kiro asked. Alan and Aku just sunk lower. "There's these other guy, Toshi and something - " "Toshio and Chi" Tari interrupted. "Whatever. And um they uh seem evil" Ai explained. "We might um I dunno need to talk about it." "I'm not gonna have a girl tell me what to do!" Aku growled. "Be quiet, Aku" Alan said. "We'll be right out, Ai. Just maybe - leave so we can dress..."  
  
I am not in a good mood anymore. I am not in a good with my mother *glares* she's making me pay the movies with my pocket money because I wrote a lousy 5 in a lousy French test, the language which I suck at, have told her I suck at and refuse to/can't learn!!! Anyways, apart from my hating life - at the moment - the chapter ended the way I wanted to. Um - I don't know what to say, see ya next chapter... -.- ( in a bad mood 


	6. Party of Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Jazzy owns Neiko and Liokomon. I own Yoki and SilverIcemon.

Dream of Future****

_Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny..._

Chapter Six: Party of Evil

"So, all they said was that they weren't on our side?" Kiro asked. Ai and Tari nodded.

"Right, that could bring problems" he said and looked over to the other boys. "Wonder what we should do" he added. Tari sighed. "We could go look for some help? There's bound to be a human or something around here" she said.

"Nope." Reilmon shook her head. "There's no humans here. Not that I knew of."

"You're the first" OniNekomon said. "That's why the Sakimon took care of you so much."

"They made good food" Rokoomon said.

"We could at least go look for someone" Tari said. She wasn't really gaining her liking to this group. They all seemed so quiet and unfriendly. Ai shrugged. "Fine with me." Alan nodded from where he was sitting. Kiro nodded. "Yeah. Right. Aku? You agree?" Aku glared at Tari but got up. "Fine."

"Yay!" Rokoomon ran around the five children. "Goodies!"

Aku rolled his eyes and walked off. The others followed.

"There they are again" said the black-haired girl. Her black digimon partner watched the five children and their digimon walk over the field.

"Whatcha gonna do, Ame?" The girl shrugged.

"Hey" she heard a voice. Ame spun around, as did her partner. There stood Toshio, Chi and DeviWolfmon.

"Who are you?" Ame hissed.

"Chizu Manabu, to your service" Chi said smirking. Toshio whacked him over the head. "I'm Toshio Fujimiya, that's my partner, DeviWolfmon, and Chi, some – guy" Toshio said. DeviWolfmon hiccupped and in a flash turned into a small brown wolf with a puffy tail.

"My partner, Likomon" Toshio corrected. Ame looked at them, down from her rock. "That's nice, go away" she said and turned around.

"What are you trying to do? Just kill those kids or do you wanna get home to?" Toshio asked watching the others far off. Ame turned around and breathed deeply. "Fuck off" she growled. "Just fucking leave me alone."

"Hey, what's this? Party of Five?" a female voice asked and a girl and a boy joined the group. The girl smirked at the team, while the boy just stared after the 'good guys'.

"Who are you now?" Ame asked, now slightly unhappy.

"Yokio Ringa Ikari, you may call me Yoki, your highness" said the girl and bowed to Ame mockingly. She had shoulder length slightly dark red hair covered with a dark blue baseball cap on backwards and yellow eyes. Her wardrobe consisted of a dark red long sleeve with black sleeves with a yellow flower and THE POWER written on it, dark blue jeans with a shocking green belt and silver and dark blue shoes.

"And that's Neiko Kinurto, my lackey." Neiko's head spun around and at he glared at Yoki. "Shut your trap" he growled. Yoki shrugged, still smirking.

Neiko had lemonade-blonde hair that spiked towards the right and ice blue eyes. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, black vest with dark red and silver flames at the bottom, white finger cut gloves, beige pants and dark blue sneakers with black stripes. He turned his head away again and stared towards the mountains.

Suddenly two digimon appeared. The first looked like Ame's partner with dark blue gloves, swirls and lines, light purple eyes and dark green instead of yellow-orange. His shin-symbol was two tadpole like symbols in a circle. He stood slightly taller than the other digimon.

The second was a silver wolf with three tails tipped with ice, paws made of ice and fur hanging down from his jaws, an ice blue bandanna around his neck and a black bandanna tied round the end of his tail.

"Oh, duh. That's Liokomon" Yoki said pointing to the fox. "He's Neiko's partner or something. And that's SilverIcemon, mine."

SilverIcemon growled at Yoki.

"Neither of them like us though. And I think they'd love to jump our necks." Liokomon huffed. "Who are you then?"

"Toshio Fujimiya and that's Likomon." Likomon smiled up at Yoki. "Should I tell you how I found Tosh-" Toshio kicked Likomon. "Shut it" he growled.

"I'm Chizu Manabu and always at your service" Chi said grinning. Ame rolled her eyes. Yoki grinned and Neiko ignored.

"Good" Yoki said. "Very good." She looked up at Ame who was sitting on the rock like some queen. "And who are you? We should know who our almighty leader is, shouldn't we, Neiko-chan?" Neiko's eyes blazed but he ignored Yoki.

"Amega Ookami" Ame said, then turned around and got up.

"I'm Byokimon, Ame's partner. I'm perfect, by the way" Ame's partner said. Byokimon looked down at the other digimon and then jumped off the rock at Liokomon and threw him to the ground. "You're cute" she said sitting on him. Liokomon pushed her away. "Leave me alone" he growled at her. Byokimon looked at him. "You hate me. You hate me until you perish within life" she sang with a sweet voice.

"Be quiet!" Ame yelled and turned around again. "Fine, I guess we all wanna get back to the real world. I've heard there's a way to get back, but it's not on this stupid island. Byokimon." Ame nodded to her digimon.

"We're on Folder, an island of the coast of the continent File. On the continent there's a place called Link, from there digimon, humans and other lost being can travel here and back to where they came from, easily. Unfortunately, I heard there's a kind of power failure and only a few travels are still able to happen. I also have the feeling that if they get there, they're gonna block the system and be last to travel" she said pointing to there the others had left to.

"Right. So we go to whatever and use whatever to get back home" Chi said as if it were just so easy. Yoki nodded. "Fine with me. Let's go. Silver, let's rock." Silver huffed and turned his head from Yoki. Yoki shrugged, linked arms with Neiko and pulled him off. Liokomon trudged off after them unhappily.

"We could also just take care of them, so we'll defiantly be first" Ame mumbled. Toshio and Chi grinned at her, nodded and then left behind the others. Likomon ran behind Toshio. Ame grinned at Byokimon.

"Let's get funky" Byokimon said and picked Ame up before disappearing.

There ya go *points to chapter* I wrote that in one go *gasps in awe* and I like it ^^ got all the baddies and even what they want to do in it... *shakes head* you don't usually do that, ne? whatever, hope you enjoyed, *pokes alan* hope your happy with the 'fixes' blah, blah, blah


	7. Power of what?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I do own Mizudramon and all the weirdness in this chapter.

Dream of Future

_Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny..._

Chapter Seven: Power of what?

Rokoomon yawned. "Tari-chan, I'm tired." Tari looked up at the sky, which was still unusually light and then back at the others. It seemed she was the only one still fit. DemiCromon was already sleeping soundly on Seimon's head. Ai, Alan and Kiro wearily pulled themselves along and Aku looked like he was going to fall to the ground any moment. OniNekomon looked like she was walking in her sleep and Reilmon... Reilmon was walking off from the group, occasionally walking backwards and not looking tired at all.

"Reilmon!" Tari yelled and ran over to the digimon. The others stopped and watched Tari and Reilmon discuss something. Kiro and Rokoomon dropped to the ground. "I wonder what they're doing" he said, sounding very tired. Aku yawned. "Who cares. Can't be anything useful. They're girls."

Ai glared at him but found it hard since her eyes kept closing.

When Reilmon and Tari finished talking, both of them returned. Tari looked at the others. "I have the feeling, you're all really tired." Kiro rolled his eyes. "Way to go, bright eyes."

Tari sighed. "Me and Reilmon just um... had a talk. You guys can have a sleep and we'll go and see what's up along the way" she said. Reilmon stared at the ground. Aku looked at the others. Ai and Alan dropped to the ground, Seimon had already curled to a ball around DemiCromon and OniNekomon was standing, probably already sleeping. Ai nudged her and she fell to the ground, curled up and slept.

"Fine. Go ahead. We'll have some rest" he said in an arrogant tone. Tari smiled at him and then ran walked over to Reilmon was standing. Both of them then walked away.

Aku watched them leave and then sat down to the ground, unhappy and annoyed.

"Hm" Kiro said from next to him.

"What?" Aku hissed.

"She is a nice girl, ne?" Kiro said.

"Pft." Aku lay down and turned around. He stared at the sky that had all of a sudden become dark and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he got up again and walked towards Tari and Reilmon had left. "Stupid girls" he mumbled and sat down watching the horizon.

"Alan." Alan felt someone nudge him. He didn't respond.

"Alan" someone said again and again he was nudged. He stayed quiet again. Maybe they'd leave him alone if they thought he was asleep. Suddenly someone was tickling him. He shot up and backed away, snickering slightly.

Rokoomon smiled at him but then the smile faded. Alan tilted his head. He'd never seen Rokoomon serious.

"Aren't you scared?" she asked. Alan blinked. "What for?"

"For Reilmon or Tari." Alan shrugged. "I don't know." He looked over to where they had left from, seeing Aku's silhouette.

"I am" Rokoomon said quietly. "Ever since I was a baby digimon, I've know Tari. She helped hatch me. And know she's not here and it feels bad. I've been apart from her, but I feel scared now" she said tears in her eyes. Alan looked at Ai and Kiro who were sleeping, he didn't know what to do, but it seemed Rokoomon did. She hugged him and cried.

"I want Tari back" she said quietly. Alan patted Rokoomon on the back. "They'll come back. Don't – worry" he said. He flinched at a light from somewhere and heard someone get up. He let Rokoomon go and she wiped her eyes.

"Guys. Something's happened back there" Aku said and pointed towards the horizon. A light flashed. Ai got up, kicking Kiro purposely in the process, who shot up too. "Kiro. Aku saw something. We're going to check what it was.

Seimon jumped up with a yelp. "Trouble" he said. Ai grinned down. "Yes. Let's go" she said and everyone took off into the distance.

Reilmon, holding Tari in her arms, dodged the huge beams of water. The blue dragon grinned down at them.

"Watery Boom!" it yelled shooting of another blast of water. "Light Light!" it yelled blinding Reilmon.

Reilmon just barely jumped behind a fallen log. Tari and Reilmon breathed out.

"I wish I could digivolve" Reilmon said. Tari closed her eyes. "I wish the others were here."

"Tari!" the two of them heard a yell. "Reilmon!"

Alan bound through the bushes with Aku and Seimon behind him. Seimon dropped two four feet and growled. Seeing the dragon he whimpered and hid behind Ai who followed.

"Reilmon. Digivolve!" Alan yelled and grabbed the key chain. He held it up and searched his mind. "Power of Dexterity!"

Reilmon stood up onto the fallen tree branch and burst into a flaming red light. "Reilmon!"

And at the highest point of light: "Digivolve to!"

In her place stood a fire-coloured nine-tailed fox with Reilmon's yin-yangs on her shins, white stomach, chest fur, under jaw, ear and tail tips.

"HiKyuubimon!" She turned her head and smiled at Alan.

"Stay back!" she then ordered in a stern voice and glared up at the dragon who was laughing.

"Fire digimon, fire digimon, fire digimon. How are you doing to beat me?"

"Ember Dash!" HiKyuubimon yelled and turned into a ghostly spirit emblazed in fire. She charged at the dragon digimon.

"Power of what?" Kiro asked.

"Mizudramon. Level Champion. Attribute Water. Attacks Watery Boom, Light Light and Storm of Water" Ai said and watched HiKyuubimon land back on ground.

There ya go. Reilmon digivolved. I'm very scared too *sheakes* I'm putting up thw wrong human/digimon combos... Reilmon/Tari and Rokoomon/Alan. It's just bad.

Though not mentioned much, I'm fond of DemiCromon/Seimon or in that case DemiCromon/anyone, cause it's just cute having that thing on they're heads.

Also I'm lacking talk on OniNekomon, don't worry, I will.

Plus I don't really know if I like this chapter *shakes head*

I think that's all I have to say *walks off to next chapter*


	8. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. It has all been mentioned *grins*

Dream of Future****

_Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny..._

Chapter Eight: Kidnapping

Kiro bound through the undergrowth as the last with Rokoomon, and OniNekomon trotting lazily behind him and DemiCromon on his head. "So, what's the pa – oh." He stopped dead in his tracks and took two steps back before falling over a log.

"Whose the fox?" he asked. OniNekomon yawned and sat down, slightly away from Kiro.

"Oni. Help them" Aku yelled. Oni looked at him. "Oni? No thank you" she said yawning again. "They got themselves into that mess, they can get themselves out too." Aku glared at OniNekomon. "I knew girls couldn't do anything."

"Ember Dash!" HiKyuubimon attacked again, but again the dragon pushed her away laughing. "I'm more superior to a fire digimon. Send on something better, measly humans" he yelled laughing.

Alan looked at HiKyuubimon who was panting from loosing energy. Tari got up. "Rokoomon, you can help to. You've had some food and sleep" she said. Rokoomon nodded grinning. "I get to digivolve again."

Tari held her key chain up. "Power of Difference!" Rokoomon flashed at turned into Toymon who stood next to HiKyuubimon. "We can beat him" she said smiling. HiKyuubimon nodded.

"Ember Dash!"

"Yellow Rain!"

Both attacks hit Mizudramon but he again didn't seem to care. "He's just too strong, if he sees us" HiKyuubimon whispered. "He can pull up a shield just before our attacks hit him." Toymon nodded and grabbed her hockey stick, we have to – ah" she yelled and flew against a tree as Mizudramon threw her aside.

"Let me through, I'll take care of the humans" he said laughing and advanced to Ai. Seimon whimpered behind her.

"Protect me, dog" Ai ordered.

"My name's Seimon."

"Whatever."

"I'll protect ya!" DemiCromon yelled and bounced up. Mizudramon roared, scaring Ai, Kiro and Seimon back but DemiCromon stood strong. "Here I come!" he yelled and began glowing. "DemiCromon!"

"Digivolve to!"

In his place now stood a large black hawk with a grey beak and black talons. "Cromon!" Cromon flapped his wings and lifted into the air.

"Hey, you big ugly dragon!" he yelled.

"Cromon!" Kiro yelled and got up. Mizudramon roared and his head followed Cromon, snapping at the bird digimon. HiKyuubimon and Toymon saw the moment and got ready for the next attack. Toymon grabbed her hockey stick. HiKyuubimon swallowed and yelled: "Phoenix!" Instantly she burst into fire and a phoenix flashed in the air around her.

"Metallic!" Toymon yelled and the hockey stick turned into a scythe.

"Fire!" HiKyuubimon jumped into the air and fired a fireball from her mouth, which in contact with Mizudramon turned into a small tornado.

"Blade!" Toymon yelled and slashed at Mizudramon.

The dragon turned acknowledging that is was hit and lunged at the two champion digimon. A few meters from them, he burst into data. Cromon landed on the ground and cracked his neck. "It's time for a victory anthem! V-I-C, V-I-C, V-I-C-T-O-R-Y, Victory, victory, here our cry, V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!" he sung and then burst out into his own applause.

"They've already made three higher levels and they all have their partners" Yoki said glaring at Chi.

"It's not my fault" he said. "I wonder if I get a hot babe digimon" he said and stared into the air. Toshio whacked him over the head. Silver yawned and scratched his ear.

Byokimon watched him grinning. "Like a little puppy" she said amused. Silver stopped and lay down, looking away from her.

"They're leaving" Ame said. Everyone turned and watched. Yoki cracked her neck. "We could follow them and cut some of 'em away from the group and then – dispose of them" she said. Ame looked at her. "Fine. We'll do that. You and your boyfriend go and –"

"I'm not her boyfriend" Neiko growled. Ame shrugged and Yoki put her arms around his waist. "Course you are." Neiko shoved her away. Ame rolled her eyes. "You two go and cut away the girl, Cromon's partner and Aku, and us three'll take care of Alan and that chick" she said.

Chi snickered.

"What?" Ame snapped. Chi smiled. "Nothing."

Cromon lazily walked next to Seimon. "Walking's just very stupid" he noted. Seimon wasn't listening and jumped at Toymon throwing her to the ground. Toymon jumped up and the two of them ran off trying to catch each other. Alan had found a use for HyKyuubimon and was riding on her with Tari who needed some sleep and was leaning against him trying to get it.

Aku, Ai and Kiro were walking. Kiro looked down to Cromon. "So – do you go back to DemiCromon again?"

"I doubt it. You're key chain's got me on it, so this must be my base level. Maybe when I lose a lot of power, I might" Cromon explained and flapped his wings. He hovered in the air but fell to the ground again. "Sheesh, that's tiring."

"Hey. There's the ocean" Aku said and pointed forwards. Indeed in front of them stretched a whole wide puddle of water.

"Oi, now we can go for a swim" Kiro said and looked along the beach as the group stopped by the sand rim. Alan got off HiKyuubimon and then helped Tari down. Just as Tari reached the ground HiKyuubimon changed back to Reilmon who was smiling. "That is so cool. That – rush of power." She breathed in deeply.

Suddenly they heard a growl. Turning around they saw two wolf digimon.

The first was DeviWolfmon.

The other was a black wolf with angel's wings, a red-orange bandanna round her neck and a yellow-orange bandanna round her back right leg.

Ai grabbed her key chain. "DeviWolfmon, Champion Wolf Digimon and – Avamon, also Champion Wolf Digimon. What's with all the wolves?" she asked.

"We're a popular race" Avamon said. DeviWolfmon growled and pounced at Alan. Tari jumped aside and Reilmon jumped in front of Alan. DeviWolfmon seized her arm and then ran off, the arm still in his mouth. Alan ran off after them. "Reilmon! Reilmon! Just, attack him or something!" he yelled.

Avamon watched them run off. "Right" she yawned. "You gonna come on your own, or do I have to capsize your digimon first" she asked obviously meaning Ai, as she was looking at her. Aku and Tari had already moved away, now standing with Kiro and Cromon who was pretending he was boxer but nothing more than that. Toymon and Seimon had been in the ocean until now but had gotten out and were now with them. Toymon had changed back to Rokoomon and was coughing out water.

"We'll come with you" Ai said.

"Ai, no" Tari said. Aku held her.

"Ai, you've gone crazy, right?" Kiro asked. Ai shrugged. "I can't leave Alan all alone, can I?" she asked getting onto Avamon's back, just behind the wings. "Dog, come on."

The dog walked over to her looking confused and then climbed onto Avamon's back with Ai's help. "My name's Seimon, by the way."

"Whatever" Ai mumbled as Avamon took off into the air after DeviWolfmon.

Nyahaha – that was a stupid chapter *cries* well the beginning was good, I liked that *pokes Cromon* demo the rest is just – weird. Hope you guys like it though. I'll try and finish up the next few, cause I have another story in the back of my mind. I hope it stays there, till I'm done.


	9. Beach Babes

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Karoomon, mine... but I think I've mentioned that.

Dream of Future

_Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny..._

Chapter Nine: Beach Babes

Avamon landed on top of a cliff, where DeviWolfmon had dropped Reilmon who now didn't look to well and Alan had crouched next to her. He had taken off his jacket and tied it around her arm.

Ai and Seimon got off. Seimon bound to Reilmon and Ai walked after him.

"Are you okay, Reilmon-chan?" Seimon asked and hugged her. She looked slightly distraught at his behaviour. "Eh – ye – yes." Ai rolled her eyes. "Leave her alone, dog."

"Seimon."

"Whatever. So, Wolf One and Two."

"It's DeviWolfmon" the dark red wolf growled.

"I'm Avamon, got that?" Ai waved her hand. "What's this about then?" Avamon sat down. "Not sure. I just follow orders. You know, I do this for her" she raised her one paw. "And she does that for me" she said raising the other paw.

"She?" Ai tilted her head. Avamon lay down and breathed out. "Yeah. Her." DeviWolfmon growled, making Avamon jump. "Don't lie around so lazily. That red fox can digivolve."

"Can not" Avamon insisted. "She's only just, so she's all exhausted. And I doubt the stupid dog can."

"I'm not stupid" Seimon said, baring his teeth. Ai nodded. "Sure."

"I'd like to know who's responsible for this" Ai insisted and stamped her foot. Avamon backed away. "Sheesh, calm down, babe. No worries" she said.

"I am" came a voice and Ame came up the cliff with Chi and Toshio. DeviWolfmon sighed and de-digivolved to a slightly smaller brown and black wolf with a red bandanna around his neck and one around his right front leg.

"Chiwomon, Rookie Wolf digimon" said Alan.

"Who are you?" Ai asked. Ame looked down at herself. "Am I wearing a sign, saying 'ask me who I am?'" she asked.

"No, sugar. You're just so interesting." Ame glared at Chi. "It's not sugar."

"Yeah, yeah."

"What's this about?" Ai demanded.

"You see. It's this way. We're the bad guys. We've declared ourselves that – " Ame began but was interrupted.

"Do the others know about that?" Chi asked.

"Sock it" Ame growled as Toshio whacked Chi over the head again. "Point is. We're out to get you. We don't need you blocking our way home."

"You know a way home?" Alan asked getting up. Avamon nodded. "Yeah, it's on Folder in a place called Li-" she stopped as Ame gave her a kick.

"Don't kick me" Avamon growled fiercely and walked away. Ame rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Point is. We're going to kill your digimon and then kill you, kay?"

"Um, no" Ai said. Seimon hopped up and stood before Chiwomon. "Right back away, missy." Chiwomon raised an eyebrow at the dog. "It's Mister to you, little dog" Chiwomon said.

"Little dog? You're a little dog."

"Seems the fight partners have been chosen" Ame said as Chiwomon jumped Seimon.

"I'll help!" came a young voice and a kangaroo with a dark red bandanna around his neck and a spike at the end of his tail, two white lines around each of his shins, and a few around his arms bound up the hill.

"I'm Karoomon, Rookie Kangaroo type digimon. I'm Chizu's partner."

"Call me Chi, buddy" Chi said and shook the digimon's hand. Karoomon nodded. "Right on, master!"

Reilmon staggered up. "You're my opponent then."

"That was just weird" Kiro said.

"Think anything's gonna happen?" Tari asked. Aku shrugged. "Who cares." Tari sighed and Kiro grinned. "Maybe we should go find a way to get home or something."

"You're not going anywhere" came a female voice and Yoki followed by Neiko came down to the beach.

"Who are you?" Aku growled. Yoki stopped and pointed at Aku grinning. She looked back at Neiko. "Hey, Neiko-chan, he's just like you" she said. Neiko huffed. Yoki turned to Tari. "He's just the cutest, ain't he?"

Tari raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy. He seemed a lone wolf but he did look cute, if she had to admit it.

Aku pulled a face. "Woman, I asked you something" he said. Yoki looked at him. "Oh, just perfectly cute. If I weren't Neiko's girlfri-"

"You're not my girlfriend, Yoki!" Neiko growled. Yoki turned and grinned. "Sure."

"So, what are you guys doing here actually?" Kiro then asked. Yoki looked at him and pulled a face. "You I don't like. You talk to much. But you'd be a cute jester" she said.

"I'm not liking this woman" Kiro told Aku so Yoki could hear it. Neiko sighed and pushed past Yoki. "Liokomon, let's get this over with" he said.

"Liokomon? Is that your digimon?" Tari asked, excitedly as Liokomon appeared behind her and placed his paw over her mouth. Tari's eye widened in shock and the digimon pulled her to himself so she couldn't escape.

"Tari!" both Aku and Kiro exclaimed. "Let her go" Aku ordered. Liokomon looked at Aku blankly.

"Silver, buddy" Yoki said whistling and patted her shins. Silver popped out of the thin air and growled at her. "Don't call me like a dog, stupid woman."

"Whatever. It worked, I'm not the one complaining" Yoki said fiddling at her hair. "I have a job slash order for you. See those digimon, dispose of them." Silver looked down the beach to the water where Rokoomon and Cromon had returned to the water. Cromon didn't seem pleased.

Silver huffed and walked down. "I'm not doing this for you, human" he yelled back. Yoki smiled. "Sure." She looked back at Aku and Kiro. "Right. Where were we?"

Tari let out a muffled yell.

"Hush up" Yoki ordered. "Kay. Um, Neiko-chan, what are we supposed to do?" she asked. Neiko rolled his eyes. "Liokomon, take care of her" he mumbled. Liokomon flashed a claw and just as he was letting it down on Tari's throat, he was kicked aside. He looked up and saw a panting Toymon there.

"Bad, bad digimon" she said huffing. "Don't attack humans, where's your moral. I mean-" Toymon fainted. "Toymon!" Tari jumped to her digimon and in a glow of light she turned into a white teddy bear's head with black stripes under her eyes. "Pii!!" it yelled and jumped into Tari's arms.

There ya go. Another chapter for ma fans *hugs y'all* you guys are making me write the story, I love your reviews, so nice and nice *wipes tears*

I have to go cause of da storm...

PS: To answer some minor questions: yes, yoki does like neiko, but that's kind of obvious ^^ and yeth, I have taken notice of the change and I still have to think up a way to change it. Oi, and just cause you mentioned em (a hint to ya: silver and baby blue) I might add em ^^


	10. Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. (more at the bottom – for mystery)

Dream of Future

_Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny..._

Chapter Ten: Mystery

"Bandanna Blades" Chiwomon yelled. In an instant the bandanna's he wore unfastened themselves and flew at Seimon and cut him.

"Seimon, you jerk! Move" Ai yelled. Seimon grinned. "Seimon, Seimon, Ai-chan called me Seimon." Chiwomon looked at Seimon as if he were crazy. "Uh" Chiwomon held up a paw. "You're missing something." Seimon hugged Chiwomon. "She called me Seimon."

Ai pulled a face. Toshio looked at her. "Your digimon has a mental problem, doesn't it?" Ai shrugged. "Possibly."

"I'll help make him more aggressive" Chiwomon yelled. "Bandanna Blades!" he yelled, his bandannas aimed at Ai.

"Ai!" Seimon yelled and jumped in front of her being hit by the bandannas. Toshio grinned as Seimon fell to the ground. "Good going, Chiwomon" he said. Chiwomon smiled up at Toshio. "Course."

"You shouldn't hurt Ai" Seimon said and staggered up. "Cause that's a no-no. So now I'm going to hurt you. Ai, we need power" he said and put his hands up like a boxer.

"Power?" Ai looked confused but then she noticed something. She grabbed her key chain and held it up. "Power!" she yelled and watched Seimon get engulfed in a white light.

"Seimon!"

"Digivolve to!" The light cleared with a flash. "Mortmon!"

Mortmon was a humanoid digimon wearing a black hooded cloak allowing only his eyes to be seen. He still had the same gentle eyes as Seimon but they were now silver. Behind him stretched out black demon wings.

Chiwomon staggered back. "I'm not challenging that, Toshio" he said. Toshio looked at Mortmon. "Course you are" he grabbed his key chain. "Power of Honesty!" he yelled and Chiwomon was engulfed in dark red light. Then in his place stood DeviWolfmon. "Fine" he said in a dark husky voice.

On the other end of the cliff Reilmon was dodging Karoomon's spiked tail. Chi grinned at Alan. "What's your digimon's problem? She scared?" he asked. Alan glared at Chi but then turned back to the fight. Chi though turned to Ame.

"Yo, Ame. I don't think this is working." Ame glared at him. "Well, push them over the cliff then" she said and stormed off.

"Off the cliff? That chick is brilliant. Karoomon, you heard the mistress yell" he said. Alan looked up. "What? You're just going to push us over the cliff, because that egocentric bitch tells you to." Chi shrugged. "That egocentric bitch with looks and power" he said and walked over to Alan. "We can start with you" he said and punched Alan in the stomach.

Toshio shrugged and walked over to Ai who took a few steps back. "Orders are orders, right?" he said and pushed Ai back a bit. Ai raised her hand to slap Toshio but he blocked her hand and pulled her closer. "Sad I'm never going to see you again" he said and shoved her away. Ai fell.

"Ai!" Alan moved but Chi stopped him. "Wanna join?" he asked and pushed the boy down.

"Reilmon!" Mortmon grabbed the fox digimon and then jumped over the cliff spreading his wings. Chi and Toshio watched him catch the others and then looked at each other. "We better leave, don't want them to come back do we?" Toshio said. He turned to DeviWolfmon. "Fire off an attack so we can get away" he said and left with Chi and Karoomon behind him.

"Devil!" DeviWolfmon yelled and a dark red beam flew at Mortmon hitting his wing. DeviWolfmon grinned and then left as Mortmon sunk to the sea.

"Looks like we lack time" Yoki said and pointed to the digimon falling into the sea.

"Ai?" Tari stood up and looked over to where only a wave showed where the others had sunk. Yoki looked at Neiko. "What do we do?" Neiko shrugged.

"We could kill them?" Yoki said rather asking than ordering. Neiko shrugged again. Yoki turned to Tari and Kiro. "Wanna die?" Kiro looked at her as if she were crazy. "Pii!" came Piimon's voice.

"Um, no?" he said.

"Oh, kay. Then let's throw them into the ocean too" Yoki said happily. Neiko shrugged again. "Neiko" came Liokomon's voice. Neiko looked over to his digimon. Liokomon nodded behind his partner.

There stood two teenagers around their age and two digimon, probably Champion level.

The boy had slightly messy golden blonde hair and ice blue eyes with a distant look to them. He didn't seem to be watching what was happening in front of him. He wore a grey T-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves and a yin-yang necklace around his neck.

Next to him stood a baby blue nine-tailed fox with black flames tipping each of his tails and his feet. He had shamrock green fur on his stomach, his ear tips, his under jaw and as his chest fur. Under each of his yellow eyes he had two black eye markings and over his right eye was a scar. Around his neck he wore a chain.

The second teenager was a girl. She had shoulder-length messy-cut blue hair with silver streaks and purple eyes which pulled one into their spell. She wore a short red top with wide sleeves, baggy black jeans, black shoes with a silver stripe down each side, a black fingerless gloves on her right hand, two black earrings in each ear and a necklace with a fox kanji on it.

Next to her stood a silver wolf wearing a red armour.

"Who are you?" Neiko asked.

"Our names are not of any importance" the girl said. "We're just helping out in the story" she said smiling slightly.

"What?" Yoki looked at her. "You're a weird chick. Weirder than Ame." The girl flinched. She swallowed and nodded to the boy. "You do what we decided?" she said more asking than commanding. The boy nodded and swung himself onto the fox' back.

"What about the OniNekomon?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. Not my bowl of spaghetti" she said and jumped onto the wolf's back. "So, Miss Look-at-me and her silent friend. Come with me" she said and held her hand out to them. Neiko looked at her distrustfully but Yoki took her hand. "Weirdness is fun. Come on, Neiko" she said. Neiko glared at the girl but climbed onto the wolf's back nevertheless. Liokomon looked at his partner.

"Follow" Neiko mumbled.

"Oh, right" Yoki suddenly said. "Silver, boy. Chase the big dog" she said mockingly. Silver growled but trotted after the wolf that turned and walked off.

"All right. Who are you?" Kiro asked.

There, nyhahaha *laughs and dies*

...

...

*a cat walks in a sits down* she went and did it again *rolls eyes* whatever. The rest of the disclaimer *points*

Disclaimer, the second: I own the mysterious girl and her wolf, and Jazzy owns the mysterious boy and his fox.

Cat: Then she also says sorry to people who died from reading this chapter. I nearly did...

*rises from the dead* Daaaaaaakaar!

Cat/Dakar: *rolls eyes* whatever *walks off*

*points* that's my new muse. He helps me with my stories and I give him food. He's not really helpful though *sighs* this chapter was an okayish but I liked the beginning and the end ^^


	11. Do this, do that

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Nothing new here, move along.

Dream of Future

_Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny..._

Chapter Eleven: Do this, do that

"So, who are you?" Yoki asked. The girl stayed quiet.

"What do you know about Ame, that we don't?" Neiko asked. The girl grinned to herself.

"An analyst" she said. Neiko brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"What do you know about Ame, that we don't?" he repeated.

"Don't ask so many questions, Neiko-chan" Yoki said and leaned her head back. Neiko flinched and looked behind him. He couldn't move back to he had to let Yoki be.

"Kanemon, stop" the girl ordered. The silver wolf stopped abruptly.

"Look" the girl said and pointed towards the ocean. Yoki and Neiko followed her finger.

"Wow, the ocean" Yoki said mockingly. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Not the ocean. There on the horizon." Neiko strained his eyes but Yoki didn't feel like staring at something she didn't know what she was staring at and began fiddling at Neiko's shoelaces.

"I can see it" Neiko mumbled. "That island, right?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"It's not an island, though. This is an island. That's Folder, a continent here in the digital world. We're on File. You have to get to Folder. Await more information there" she said and smiled back at Neiko. The boy blushed but caught himself again.

"Why?"

"Cause you don't belong to A – " the girl stopped herself. "Just do what I say" she ordered and jumped of Kanemon. The wolf digimon turned it's head and glared at Yoki.

"Yoki." Neiko nudged the redhead. She sat up.

"Get off" Neiko growled. Yoki slid off the digimon followed by Neiko. Liokomon appeared from nowhere and SilverIcemon ran up to them. He looked happy after the run but tried not to. The girl smiled at Neiko, who again blushed and then at Yoki, who waved.

"Have a nice trip" she said smiling. The girl nodded and then looked at her digimon. She turned to Yoki.

"It's fly time. I will, thank you, Yoki" she said and then turned to see a new digimon standing in Kanemon's place. Neiko grabbed his key chain. He wanted to try this too.

"Anubimon, Mega Beast Man Digimon" he mumbled. "Mega? That's higher than champion, right?" The girl smiled at him. "You guessed it." Anubimon picked her up the then flapped his wings. They rose into the air and then flew off towards the inner island.

The blonde boy looked at Kiro. "What?"

"Who are you?" Kiro repeated.

"No one really important" he mumbled. The fox next to him growled slightly. The boy looked at his partner and then at the ocean. "Lucky me" he mumbled and pointed towards the huge wad of blue.

"See there" he asked. Aku, Tari and Kiro looked over not really knowing why.

"The island?" Aku asked.

"It's not an island. It's where you three and your digimon, well minus OniNekomon, have to go" the boy said.

"Why minus Oni?" Aku asked.

"Well, she's not here." Aku looked around an indeed he couldn't spot his digimon anywhere.

"But don't worry she'll be there" the boy said sounding bored. "So, hurry up and don't let the cat wait" he said mumbled and then looked at his digimon. His pocket gave a faint glow and in his digimon's place now stood a winged tiger.

"Mihiramon" Aku said. "Ultimate Tiger Digimon" he added. "Ultimate? Cool" he mumbled. The boy nodded and climbed onto Mihiramon's back. "Be seeing you" he said smiling and then flew off towards the inner island.

Ame looked at the three digimon before her. Chi was sitting on the edge to the ocean dangling his legs and Toshio was staring of into the distance.

"Do any of you have a water level?" Ame asked. The three digimon looked at each other.

"Do you know what you're gonna look like when you're grow up?" Byokimon asked. Ame glared at her digimon. "Don't get cheeky with me, fox!" she growled. Byokimon held her paws up. "No worries, Ame. No worries." Byokimon shook her head. "Ame, Ame, Ame. We could fly. I can carry you and Chi, and DeviWolfmon can carry Karoomon when he's in In-Training and Toshio. Or if Karoomon wants to be with Chi, you can fly with Toshio."

Ame thought a moment. "Right, digivolve" then she ordered. Byokimon laughed. "Can't. I'm hungry." Chiwomon nodded. "Me too."

"Fine. Eat. Then digivolve."

"So we have to get to that island and the only flying digimon we have is Cromon" Kiro explained. "Crosby, buddy. Can you carry us over?" Cromon snorted. "Not. Now, my champion level maybe."

"Well, then... glow and change" Kiro said. Cromon raised an eyebrow. "Got your crest?"

"What?"

"Power of blah, blah, blah" Cromon said.

Him and Kiro continued to argue about Kiro's crest and Cromon's champion level. Tari was watching them and listening interested, while Toymon was making 'sand-angels'. Aku had walked off and was watching the water in the ocean.

"I wonder if we could find some digimon to help us over" he mumbled.

... _._ now everyone should know what's gonna come up. If ya don't, you'll find out in the next chapter!

Power of blah, blah, blah *snickers* I'm leaving now cause I am DAMN hungry *leaves*

Dakar: again, I say this sucks. Look at the grammar, spelling, sentence build, word choice. Terrible, ain't it? *shakes head*

...

Dakar: did she just say food? *runs off*


	12. The Leaves not as in leaf though from to...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Second 'mysterious girl' copyright Jazzy.

Warning: Yoki uses a bad word! *gasp*

Dream of Future

_Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny..._

Chapter Twelve: The Leaves

"So what do we do, Neiko-chan?" Yoki asked sitting by the edge and dangled her legs.

"Don't call me Neiko-chan" Neiko mumbled. Yoki looked up. "Why not?"

"Because..." Neiko stopped and looked around. "Maybe one of our digimon can help us" he changed the discussion. Yoki got up.

"True" she looked around. "Where are the little dogs now?"

"They're not dogs" Neiko said.

"Oh?" Yoki pretended to be surprised. Neiko sighed. "Liokomon's a fox and SilverIcemon's a wolf."

"That's canine" Yoki said. "And canines are dogs."

"You have a low colour-scale" Neiko said. Yoki looked at him. "What?" Neiko again sighed. "A low colour-scale. You see everything black or white. Good or bad. Your way or neither."

"True" Yoki said then. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not really. But maybe – maybe you'd be more likable if you wouldn't criticize others that much" Neiko said quietly.

"Well, you know what?" Yoki said raising her voice. "Maybe I'd really like you if you wouldn't be so isolated for everything." She huffed and turned around. Neiko stared at the ground. Who cared about her anyway. She was just a girl.

"I'm going to find away home and I'll leave without you, ass" she said and stomped off angrily. Neiko just watched her leave.

"Yoki" he mumbled quietly. "Liokomon?" he asked. In a blur his digimon appeared behind him.

"I can't fly, nor swim in any of my further stages" Liokomon said.

"That's not what I was going to ask" Neiko asked. Liokomon looked at his partner, slightly shocked but also questioning.

"Watch Yoki, please" Neiko said. Liokomon looked at Neiko as if the boy were crazy. Nevertheless he disappeared.

"Maybe I should open more" he whispered to himself. "For Yoki."

"Aren't you gonna give me something to eat too?" Karoomon asked. His stomach gave it's opinion to the subject.

"No" Ame said. "You're de-digivolving. Are you finished?" she asked Byokimon and Chiwomon. Karoomon sighed and glowing in a white light. In his place was now a four-legged ball of sleek light brown fur with a kangaroo's tail and ears.

"Theamon, at yar service" it said smiling. Chi picked it up and placed it on his head. "Can we leave now?" he asked.

Ame glared at him. "Fine." She and Toshio each grabbed their key chain and held it up.

"Power of Corrupion!"

"... Loyalty!" they said simultainiusly.

"Byokimon digivolve to Avamon!"

"Chiwomon digivolve to DeviWolfmon!"

DeviWolfmon gave a low growl but calmed down straight afterwards. Toshio climbed onto his back and nudged him slightly in the sides, like a horse. DeviWolfmon rose into the air.

Ame climbed onto Avamon's back and pulled Chi with Theamon up after her. Avamon rose up and flew up nest to DeviWolfmon.

"Onwards!" Chi yelled and then had Ame's elbow shoved into his stomach. "Stuff it!" she growled.

"Hey, look" Tari said and pointed to the air where two black dots were flying towards Folder.

"Think that's those two wolf digimon?" Kiro asked.

"Course it is" they heard a voice from the ocean. They looked back and saw Rokoomon climbing all over a huge whale and Aku standing next to it, soaking wet. Cromon flew over to Rokoomon.

"Hello, Mister Whale" Tari said.

"My name is Whamon, dear human. I heard of your problem and thought I might help you" he said in his deep voice.

"Ah?" Kiro looked over to Aku and grinned. "If you guess or problem was the heat, no worries there." Aku glared at the boy.

"No. You'd like to travel to Folder? I can help you."

"What's the hook?" Aku asked.

"I have an itch on my back" Whamon said. Aku rolled his eyes.

"Fine" he said.

"Think it'll work?" the blonde boy asked. The girl next to him shrugged.

"I don't know I kind of doubt it. Terrible people" she mumbled.

"Kiro, Aku and Tari might, though" the boy said.

"I don't know, Kerr" the blue-haired girl said.

"Found her" came a male voice and a silver version of Liokomon came out of the bushes. Where Liokomon was dark green he was white and his gloves were red. Behind him came a baby blue 'Liokomon' with shamrock green instead of dark green and black instead of Liokomon's dark blue.

The silver digimon was carrying a girl in his arms.

"Hey, Kerr" she said as the digimon let her down.

"Let's hope they do help" the blue-haired girl mumbled.

"I saw a Gibera tree back there" the baby blue digimon said. "Ripe, juicy and yummy" he added happily. Kerry sighed and looked at the two girls. "Hungry?"

*snickers* I'm so sorry for aaaall the 'Renamon look-alikes' but there's just so many in my 'digicab'

well, this chapter I like. I'm finally getting to what I wanted to happen between Yoki and Neiko, then the Ame, Chi, Toshio is going slightly slow. And the Tari, Kiro, Aku is just downright bleh. I should have what I want between them to happen in the next chapter though.

Then that girl is the real reason Kerry and the first girl are sending the others over to Folder. That girl is the key *sniggers*

Whatever, I finally found a chapter I can rant a bit more about. PLEASE! Leave me some reviews. Cause if I don't get any, I usually lose interest in a story... SO REVIEW

(written in one go)


	13. The Power of Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Dream of Future

_Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny..._

Chapter Thirteen: The Power of Heart

Growling Yoki stomped through the forest she had entered. Stupid, idiot Neiko. If he wasn't such and idiot, Yoki wouldn't be such a bitch. That's how she explained it to be. Who cared about him anyway?

Yoki stopped. "Me?" she asked herself quietly and then shook her head.

"No! I hate him, jerk!" she yelled. She heard a twig crack and spun around. "Come out" she growled fiercely.

"Still the tough one, are ya?" she heard a familiar voice. "Silver?"

"It's still SilverIcemon to you" he said and stepped out of the bushes.

"Silver, what would you do if you liked someone but they don't liked you?"

"I'd never like anyone" SilverIcemon said. Yoki sighed. "I said what if."

"I'd rip out their throat" SilverIcemon said like he meant it. Yoki pulled a face and sunk down by a tree. "Erg. That's not what I'm out on" she mumbled.

"Well. In your case." SilverIcemon sat down. "You might want to tell him what you feel."

"I can't" Yoki yelled. SilverIcemon looked at her.

"He's an idiot. He won't understand. He doesn't understand love, all he thinks about is him and the shadows. I hate him" she yelled but began crying. SilverIcemon looked around.

"Yoki, stop it. This is embarrassing" he hissed.

"You wouldn't know either. You think about yourself, full stop" she said between weeps. SilverIcemon shrugged. Suddenly he raised his head and listened.

"There's a digimon here" he hissed but Yooki didn't notice him. She was deep in her crying.

"Good notice, dog" came a female voice and a Lynxmon stepped up to SilverIcemon.

"I'm a wolf" he growled and went into a pouncing position.

"Na-uh" Lynxmon said and fired off her attack. SilverIcemon was thrown back from the blast of the fire digimon. Then Liokomon appeared.

"No worries" he mumbled to SilverIcemon who staggered up.

"Darkness Storm" the fox digimon yelled and dozens of black diamonds flew at the armour digimon. Lynxmon was pushed back slightly by the force but then jumped at Liokomon throwing him to the ground.

(Neiko felt something. He knew something was wrong with Liokomon. He stared back at Folder and then dashed off to find his partner.)

"Silver Blast!" SilverIcemon yelled and shoot off a blast of ice at Lynxmon. She blazed up and the ice melted hitting the ground as water.

"No ice digimon is gonna beat me" Lynxmon said laughing and fired another attack off. An attack of Liokomon stopped it from hitting the wolf digimon and SilverIcemon fired his attack off again the ice water hitting Lyxmon in the eye.

Yoki herself was still sitting under the tree, not caring about the others, still crying over herself.

Lynxmon roared in pain and shoot her attack off with double the power throwing SilverIcemon against a tree. The wolf digimon fell to the ground unconscious and Lynxmon fired her attack off at Liokomon. She turned and walked towards Yoki.

"Now it is time to get rid of you, human" she mumble and began gathering energy for her attack. She fired it off but Neiko had jumped through the bushes and was now standing in front of Yoki protectively.

Instinctively she knew something was different and looked up. She saw Neiko and smiled but he was still hit and thrown back against the tree. Yoki jumped up and looked at him.

"Neiko. Neiko-chan, wake up, please" she whispered. His eye flickered open. "I'm sorry for being so mean to ya" he whispered quietly and then closed his eyes. Yoki's eyes teared up again.

"Neiko, if you die now, I'll kill you" she whispered and hugged him. She then noticed his key chain was glowing.

"Neiko?" she looked at him and took the key chain. Carefully she placed it into his hand.

"Just say it. Say the power of your crest. Come on, Neiko. Then Liokomon can digivolve and protect the both of us" she said.

"P – Power of Heart" Neiko managed to say before he let go of the key chain and dropped it to the ground.

"Liokomon!" The fox digimon yelled from where he was standing.

"Digivolve to!" he burst into a dark, yet bright light.

"Alphamon!" In his place now stood a black wolf with dark blue shin guards on his front legs, light purple eyes, and dark green fire on his ear tips. He glared at Lynxmon.

"Hey, buster" he said in a deep voice. Lynxmon grinned. "Finally a real fight" she said laughing.

"It'll be your last fight, missy. Darkness Breath" Alphamon yelled a beam of darkness flying from his mouth. It hit Lynxmon throwing her back. She got up and shook her head.

"You're one strong champion, aren't ya?"

"I'm driven by the power of heart. And you're just deep dark and evil."

"Says the black digimon" Lynxmon said still not catching the tension in the scene.

"Kill him, Alphamon. For Neiko!" Yoki yelled and placed the boys head on her lap.

Fine, not Aku, Tari, Kiro here, but I finally really actually got the Yoki/Neiko. Isn't everyone happy? I'm happy. I'll move on to the next chapter in a moment, and you guys should be looking forward to an email, from dear moi ^^


	14. Travles

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Dream of Future

_Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny..._

Chapter Fourteen: Travels

Aku leaned down. The three children and two digimon had finally got done scratching Whamon's itch. Aku growled to himself. Tari sat down next to him.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Aku turned sideways.

"Aku, what's the matter?" Tari asked again.

"Go away" Aku growled. Tari sighed and got up.

"Okay. I'll be over there with Kiro" she said and went over to the other boy. Aku sat up and watched her sit down next to him. Kiro said something making Tari laugh out loud. Aku rolled his eyes. Then both of them just stared into the sun setting behind File, the island they had left half an hour ago. Whamon was travelling and had said they'd hit Folder the next morning.

Aku watched Rokoomon run past him and nearly fall into the water though being saved by Cromon who she then hugged and spun around in a circle. In truth he was worried about OniNekomon, even though he didn't really know her. She barely talked and never seemed to be there. She was – invisible.

Aku looked back at Tari and Kiro who were again laughing. Kiro looked back and smirked at Aku before turning back and saying something to Tari again. She laughed again.

"Pft." Aku lay back down and watched the stars appear. When he heard Tari laughing again he jumped and walked along Whamon's back to a point where he could see neither the happy two children, nor the crazy digimon.

After a while Tari's head popped up over him. "Why'd you run away?" she asked smiling.

"Because" Aku replied. Tari sat down and placed her hand onto Aku's he turned to her.

"Aku" she said softly. "I – I like you but – you're kind of distant" she mumbled and then looked away blushing. Aku was speechless. A girl – liked him? He felt disgusted. Girls, they were all just incompetent and didn't know what to do. Their world consisted of mushy movies and love.

"So?" he said sounding heartless. Tari sighed.

"I guess you really don't like me" she mumbled. 'Duh!' Aku thought.

"I won't bother you anymore then" she said sadly and got up. "Well, um, see you then." Tari then turned and left sniffing.

"What's the matter, Tari?" Aku heard Kiro's voice. Aku huffed. Who cared. He didn't but something in his chest hurt. It made him think what he had said to Tari wasn't the right thing. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow" he mumbled. "Everything can be done then."

Ai coughed up the water and grinned. She liked the sea water for some reason, but Alan didn't seem to enjoy it too much.

"Okay?" she asked and grinned down at him. He was lying face up in the sand. He glared at her.

"No! I've just swallowed an ocean" he growled. Ai grinned and sat down next to him.

"I personally liked that."

"Fun, fun, fun!" yelled a smaller version of Seimon longish fur with white stripes and long thin ears. He ran around in circles. Reilmon, who hadn't de-digivolved, watched him, her wet fur hanging down.

Alan sat up and spat out some more water.

"I don't understand you" he mumbled.

"I'm not meant to be understood" Ai said and silently began humming.

"What's that?" Alan asked after listening for a while.

"It's a song my father taught me when I was young and he wasn't drunk" Ai said smiling. Alan smiled back.

"You have a nice smile. You should smile more often."

"I don't tend to. It's stupid" Ai said. Alan smiled again.

"I don't usually have much to smile about."

"Alan." The two teenagers looked over to Reilmon who had called her partners name. She had stood up so the other two instinctively did the same. Reilmon pointed towards the sky.

"They're coming after us." Ai gulped. "Let's go inland" she suggested and grabbed the small dog. Alan nodded and walked off his shoes squelching while he walked. Ai laughed and ran after him.

Reilmon watched the two of them wondering what had been so funny. She looked over to the two black dots in the sky and then followed her partner.

"Nearly there, mistress" Avamon said.

"Sock it" Ame growled. Avamon grinned and then dived. Chi grabbed Ame around her waist and clung to her. She made no attempt to shoo him away, as she two wasn't fond of the idea Avamon had come up with.

DeviWolfmon and Toshio watched them.

"Don't even try" Toshio hissed and DeviWolfmon rolled his eyes. He lower his height slowly and followed the other wolf digimon down to the island.

Kerry yawned.

"Shouldn't we leave? The others are all gone" he said and bit of a piece of a pink and baby blue fruit. The blue-haired girl shrugged.

"Wanna leave, Cashmon?" she asked. The silver fox shrugged too and looked over to his baby blue companion who nodded vigorously. The blonde girl stood up.

"I think we should. They might find him – her – whoever before we get the chance to, you know, tell them or something?"

"Kelli, we're not going to tell anyone" Kerry said. "Right, Ree?" The blue-haired girl stood up and helped Kerry up.

"I doubt it. I guess we'll just see what happens. But going over is a good idea."

Cashmon and the baby blue fox glowed in a light each and changed into Mihiramon and Anubimon. Kerry climbed onto his digimon's back while Anubimon picked up the two girls.

"Let's go" Ree said grinning.

*sighs* there, ya go. I'm gonna be away for da week end so... yeah...

you'll be getting the email around the same time these two chaps are up

(again written in one go, am I good?)


	15. Island Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon (plus I'm getting sick of this, but hey...)

Warning: Ame says a really bad word O.O

Dream of Future****

_Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny..._

Chapter Fifteen: Island Nights

The two wolf digimon landed on the ground with a thump. Avamon grinned and de-digivolved right under Ame and Chi who then fell to the ground. Immediately Ame began swearing. Chi petted Theamon and looked around. Toshio jumped of DeviWolfmon and did the same.

DeviWolfmon sniffed at the air.

"They were here" he said, his milky voice making Ame quiet down.

"Who they?" she asked.

"The ones we shoved into the ocean" Toshio said.

"You really shoved them into the ocean" Ame said sounding impressed. "I'm impressed." Chi's face lit up.

"So? What do we get for that?" he asked smirking. Ame's face sunk back into it's usual dark look.

"Sorry" Chi said sarcastically.

"DeviWolfmon, sniff em out. Toshio, you and Chi will go look for them. Me and Avamon (she glared at Byokimon) are going to look for Link."

"Ame" Toshio said as the girl turned to her digimon. Ame looked at him.

"What now?"

"You look for them. I'll look for Link" Toshio said, swung himself onto DeviWolfmon's back flew off.

"Fuck you!" Ame yelled and stomped off. Chi and Byokimon followed her, Theamon on his partner's head. Theamon looked up at the black sky. In a minute or so everything here would be black.

Aku flinched as all of a sudden the sun disappeared as if someone had switched it off. He sat up wondering what to do and then crept up along Whamon's back. He stood up and saw Tari lying on Kiro's lap who was leaning back and looking at the stars. Rokoomon was lying close to Whamon's blowhole spreading her arms and legs as far from her as she could and Cromon had curled up into a ball by her right hand.

Kiro turned around. "Hey, Aku" he said smiling. Aku glared at him, at Tari and then back at Kiro. Kiro looked down at the girl.

"You didn't want her" he said.

"She's not a thing, you know" Aku said.

"Oh?"

"She has her own free will. You didn't just get her cause I didn't want her, it's because you're her second best. Second is the first loser, you know" Aku explained his face expression grim. Kiro laughed.

"You said what I expected you too" he said smiling. Aku's face turned confused. "What?"

"You said, you didn't want her. Now?" Aku blushed.

"I knew it" Kiro said smiling. "See, I like Tari too. She's funny, energetic and sweet. But if she likes you, and you like her, then it's pretty obvious, ain't it?"

Aku stayed silent and sat down next to the other boy.

"I can't tell her."

"Tell her what?" Aku blushed again. "You know what I mean."

"Tell her what?" Kiro asked grinning. Aku whacked him over the head.

"You now exactly what" Aku growled. Kiro grinned and held his head. He nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Just don't hit me." Aku stared at the ocean and then lay down.

"Night" he mumbled. Kiro nodded and lay down too.

Ai yawned and stopped in tracks to finish off. Alan stopped as noticed she had.

"Maybe we should sleep?" he asked. The sky had gone black about two hours ago, but the two of them any their digimon had kept walking.

"Let's sleep please, Alan" Reilmon mumbled and rubbed her eyes. "I can't keep my eyes open." Alan shrugged and looked at Ai who again yawned.

"Right. Let's rest" he said and looked around. Ai and Reilmon walked over to a tree where they sat down. Reilmon leaned back against the tree and Menimon curled up in her lap. Ai too leaned back and closed her eyes. Shortly afterwards she fell asleep.

Alan decided to keep guard and sat down across from the others.

After half an hour when his eyes began closing he heard something in the bushes and jumped up.

"Who's there?" he asked. A small black figure walked out of the shrubbery.

"Hold your horses, it's just me" OniNekomon's voice came. "Where's Aku?" Alan shrugged.

"We got parted. Here it's just me, Reilmon, Ai and Menimon."

"Ah. So Aku's with those other two humans" OniNekomon mumbled. Alan nodded. The cat digimon sighed.

"How did you get here?" Alan then asked.

"A friend brought me over. I know our mission, more or less" she mumbled. Alan looked down at the figure.

"Mission?"

"I can't and won't tell you." Alan sighed. She didn't seem to friendly after having talked with her.

"Now sleep. I'll keep guard" OniNekomon said. Alan looked up.

"We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow" the cat explained and curled up into a ball.

Nyhaha... I still haven't done Yoki/Neiko *shakes head* bad Kae...

But whatever. This story is gonna end soon – unlike for my other stories, I know more or less what going to happen. But don't worry. I won't rush... that much – I have till the 30th _._

If you want to (and have but still want to) send me a character, send me! I love getting them...

I need character as the Original Dds kids (Tai, Matt...) and original Dds (aka your fan-made ones)

Name, Age, Looks, Anything their attached to and a reason why, Personality, Parents, Relationship to parents/family, Crest

Digimon, (Gender), Level, Type, Attribute, Looks, Attack, Personality

For Crests: if it's a Fan-made – give him/her a fan-made crest; if it's an Heir, an original crest

For the Pairings:

Tai&Kiki (Determination)

Matt&Kae (Courage, Decision, Fire)

Izzy&Mimi

Ken&Yolei

Tk&Kari

Davis&Ash (Darkness)

Rich&Sora

Cody

Joe


	16. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I own Akafumimon.  
  
Dream of Future  
  
Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny...  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Next Morning Alphamon pounced at Lynxmon again, baring his teeth and sunk them into the fiery digimon's neck. He flinched as the flames licked his jaws but still sunk his teeth deeper until the cat digimon burst into data. Alphamon dropped to the ground, licking his jaws, wincing in pain. SilverIcemon had gotten up during the last round and had walked over to Neiko and Yoki, though not looking to sad, but rather amused. Alphamon slowly trotted up the three of them. Yoki stroked Neiko's hair softly. "Wake up, Neiko-chan" she said quietly. "Wake up." She waited a while and then unwillingly began poking him in his sides and on his nose. He sniffed, then immediately sat up and sneezed. Neiko blinked as if he had just woken from a dream. He breathed heavily and put his hand to his forehead, where a dribble of blood trickled down. Carefully he wiped it away with his gloves, now stained with the blood. "You're okay, Neiko-chan" Yoki said smiling. Neiko looked away and blushed. "Yeah. I'm fine, thank you" he mumbled. Yoki got up and then helped the boy up too. "That weird girl said for us to go over to the island" Yoki then said. Neiko nodded. "Yeah." Alphamon had begun walking towards the ocean. "Can't swim" he mumbled. "Nor fly." SilverIcemon shrugged. Yoki looked at her partner. "I could" the wolf said. "But my champion's made of ice." Yoki cringed her nose. Coldness wasn't really her friend. A pale pink wolf with two baby blue tails, baby blue ears and paws walked over to them. Without knowing who or what this digimon was the four of them backed away as they felt the strength in this digimon. She was equipped with big pale pink butterfly wings, dark blue chest armour and a dark blue mask. "Am I correct, that you are two of the humans who wish to journey to Link?" Yoki and Neiko blinked, but Alphamon stepped forward. "We wish so." "I can not carry the two digimon, even in rookie form. I may be of a high level but I am not strong" the pink wolf said. "We'll de-digivolve" Alphamon said nodding to SilverIcemon who just huffed. The pale pink wolf nodded. "Very well. My name is Akafumimon, in case it is on any interest" she said as Yoki helped Neiko over to the digimon and the two of them climbed onto her. SilverIcemon growled and let an incredible amount of energy free, turning into a small silver sheep. Alphamon did the same and the trees in the surrounding bent slightly at the quantity of energy. In his place now stood a small black fox with a dark green tipped tail and Liokomon's purple eyes. Akafumimon bent down and picked them each up with her jaw ad then put them onto her back. "Let the adventure continue" Yoki yelled happily. Neiko grinned slightly and placed his arms around her waist,... so not to fall off.  
  
Whamon stopped shaking the three children awake. Cromon jumped up and breathed in deeply. "Ah, fresh air from the home continent" he said satisfied with himself. "You're from Folder?" Kiro asked. Cromon looked at him. "What? Oh, I don't know. Maybe." Slowly Rokoomon stirred to and pointed at the sky. "A DeviWolfmon" she said. "I bet it's one of the bad guys" Kiro growled and helped Tari up. She nodded. "Thanks for helping me with that itch" Whamon said as the children were safely on the ground. Aku rolled his eyes and turned to the forest. Kiro and Tari waved Whamon good-bye and then followed him, dragging their digimon behind them.  
  
Ai yawned raising her arms over her head and Seimon gave a wide yawn showing all his teeth. "Good Mo-o-o-rning" he said while doing so and stood up. Alan and Reilmon awoke at the same time and OniNekomon licked her paws. "What are you doing here?" Ai asked noticing the cat. "Where are Aku and the others?" OniNekomon shrugged. "On their way I guess." "Yep, yep, yep" came a happy voice. The five of them turned to see a small white fox with ice blue eyes and a ghostly green-tipped tail. "Wintramon" OniNekomon said before the two humans could pull out their key chains. The white digimon nodded. "Yeah. And you found me. I'm so happy!" she said, obviously sounding delighted. Ai picked the digimon up. "It seems more like you found us." Wintramon shook her head vigourously. "No, no, no. You see, you were looking for me. So it's you who found me." "We were?" Reilmon looked at Alan confused who shook his head.  
  
"Oh" Kelli said and pulled a key chain out. It was nothing but a glowing light but slowly it formed into a white two-legged fox with ghostly green features and ice blue markings, on her shins a diamond. "They've found her" she said delighted as Anubimon let the girls onto the floor before Link. Kerry jumped off Mihiramon's back and looked around. "Now we'll just have to wait and then." Ree pointed to a large castle like house guarding the entrance to the City of Portals. A digimon stepped up to him. He looked like one of the many mentioned fox digimon only in green with pink markings. He wore black chest armour, metal boots and metal gloves. From his back protruded black demon's wings. "What do you wish here?" he asked coolly. Kelli and Kerry looked at Ree. "Uh, nothing yet, actually. We're just - waiting for a few people." "Humans have no doings in the digital world." "Yeah, yeah. we'll be leaving soon. Don't worry" Kerry said rolling his eyes. "Within a day" the digimon growled and flapped his wings. The three of them and the two digimon watched him disappear in the castle and sighed deeply.  
  
*sighs deeply* I - am - so - bored! I wish my inspiration level weren't on a low, my mother would let me on the net and I'd know what to do *cries* well, whatever. Just - review and you'll get to hear what happens next... I should be ending around Chapter 20 or 25 


	17. Towards The End

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. And I own Nirurimon (forgot to mention last chapter)

Warning: Not really but HiKyuubimon – was changed to Brazemon.

Dream of Future

_Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny..._

Chapter Seventeen: Towards the End

Akafumimon landed on the ground with a thump. Quickly Neiko and Yoki got off the fragile wolf. She breathed deeply.

"S – Sorry" Yoki stuttered with a thought of power behind the word. Neiko looked at where they were. Standing close them were the girl they had met before, with a second girl, a boy and two fox digimon.

"Hi" the girl they knew said grinning. "I'm Reelyn Raika Ichiro and this is my partner" she said and pointed to the silver fox. "Cashmon." The fox gave a short nod. Akafumimon looked at the three new children smiled and then flew off without a word.

"Kerry Kakera" the boy mumbled. "And Semimon" he added sighing. The baby blue fox grinned at the others and then picked up Tolomon, Liokomon's in-training.

"Hello, Oko-onee-san" he said smiling. Tolomon frowned and wiggled around in Semimon's tight grip.

"Kelli" said the second girl smiling. "I'm Kerry's twin." Yoki just blinked at the friendliness, Neiko stayed quiet.

"I'm – "

"Yokio Ringa Ikari, bearer of – " Ree paused and looked at Kerry who shook his head. Ree shrugged. "And Neiko Kinurto." Again she looked at Kerry who then sighed.

"Bearer of Heart."

"Hey" Yoki said holding a fist towards Ree. "What's my crest?" Ree shrugged.

"Dunno" she said, not sounding convincing at all. Semimon had now also grabbed Sheepmon, SilverIcemon's in-training, as was swinging the two smaller digimon in circles.

The five children sweatdropped.

"Eh, Semimon, let them go" Kerry said and then noticed he had said it in the wrong way. Semimon grinned and let the two digimon free in mid-air.

"Ow!" came Alan's voice and he and Ai walked into the clearing, Tolomon in Alan's hand. "Who the hell is throwing with digimon?" All fingers pointed at Semimon. Alan though on sighed and dropped Tolomon who glared at him and shoot a blast of bubbles at the human. Yoki cracked her neck.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go home" she said. Ree shook her head.

"You're missing something important, missy." Yoki glared at the other girl.

"And what? Miss-Know-it-All" Yoki hissed. Neiko placed his hand on her shoulder, holding her back from jumping at the other girl.

"We can't."

"Oh, my god. You are so brilliant" Ai said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Ree rolled her eyes.

"We're only five. We have to be thirteen, go figure."

"Why?" Alan asked. Reilmon's ears pricked but then she seemed to ignore what she had heard.

"Cause" Ree just said and turned her back to them. Kerry rolled his eyes.

"Now you've done it. She's insulted" he said and pointed towards the castle guarding Link. The green armoured fox digimon moved away from a window.

"Nirurimon's a to strong level for us. He's mega, we can't get past that." Kelli shuffled her feet and then looked over to Ree who was glaring up at the castle.

"Oh, hello" they then heard a voice and Tari, Aku and Kiro entered the clearing with their digimon. OniNekomon who had been lying in a tree with Wintramon on her back jumped down to show Aku she was there. He smiled at her and Wintramon immediately jumped of the cat's back into Kelli's arms.

The key chain on Kelli's waist gave a small glow, and Kelli smiled widely.

Ai quickly counted the number of children.

"We're missing three."

"I guess that's us" Ame said stepping into the clearing. Byokimon yawned widely. Karoomon, who had digivolved to Kangerumon during a fight cracked his neck. Toshio landed, as he and DeviWolfmon had been flying overhead.

"I'm overjoyed" Ai growled.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't fight" Kelli said and nudged Ree. Ree shot out of her trance and turned around. She counted though and then grinned.

"Nirurimon, you stuck-up two-legged fox" she yelled back at the castle. Nirurimon jumped onto the sill of a window.

"I am not stuck-up" he yelled down.

"Well – come and fight us then."

"I am not obliged to do so" he said and turned around, still staying on the sill though. Ree grinned.

"We have an acceptance. Everyone who knows their crest, digivolve your digimon to the highest level."

Tari shrugged at Aku and Kiro who looked at her and held her key chain into the air.

"Power of Difference." In a flash Toymon changed places with Rokoomon. Neiko rolled his eyes.

"Power of Heart" he said quietly, not bothering to move himself in anyway. Tolomon flashed and changed to Liokomon and in a second flash changed to Alphamon.

"Power of Corruption." Avamon grinned at Alphamon who rolled his eyes.

"Power of Truth." In Kangerumon's place stood now the skeleton of a scorpion – SkullScorpiomon.

"Power of Dexterity." In Reilmon's place was now Brazemon.

"Power of Curiosity." Kijomon sighed where OniNekomon had stood.

"Power of Decision." Ree said with a small smile at Kerry and Cashmon changed to the four-legged silver fox – Kanemon. Kerry blushed slightly and mumbled something, changing Semimon to his champion form – Talesmon, and Sheepmon was replaced by SilverIcemon.

Nirurimon smiled from where he was and then turned around again.

"That's not gonna beat me..."

well, what is then *ruffles hair* well, you guess ^^ I know. It's it nice, Kelli got her digimon aaand um Kerry blushed, Nirurimon is a stuck-up fox and Ai can be sarcastic... 

Must leave – hungry


	18. I Believe

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Anything new in here that ain't a digivolution, is mine.

Dream of Future

_Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny..._

Chapter Eighteen: I believe...

Nirurimon smiled from where he was and then turned around again.

"That's not gonna beat me..."

The six canine digimon growled, while Toymon and Kijomon went into a fighting stance. SkullScorpiomon clicked his pincers and Wintramon stuck her tongue out at Nirurimon from Kelli's arms.

"Attack, Talesmon/Kanemon!" Kerry and Ree yelled at the same time. And immediately the two digimon shot of their attacks. 

Talesmon's Flaming Leaves hit Nirurimon but seemed to have no effect due to the digimon's armour. The beam of moonlight from Kanemon's Wolf Howl only made Nirurimon grin.

"Metal Slasher!" Nirurimon waved his hand towards the digimon, his metal claws slashing the air. The slashes appeared in front of the digimon throwing them back, only SkullScorpionmon holding silent ground. His tail flew forward making Nirurimon jump aside.

"Now you're a slight challenge. If all of you were on your ultimate level..." He couldn't complete his sentence as again SkullScorpionmon attacked.

"Chi" Tari suddenly said. All the digidestined turned to her, Ame though watching the digimon stagger up.

"Yeah?" he asked wondering why all of a sudden she was talking to him.

"How did you get your digimon to that level?" she asked hopping from one leg to the other. Chi smirked.

"Truth" he said and since everyone looked at him awkwardly: "I went for the truth. The truth that we _CAN_ beat this digimon. It's in my crest."

Tari looked down at her key chain.

"Toymon!" she yelled. Toymon who had just rose looked at her partner. "We might be different, but that doesn't stop us from being the same!" Tari yelled. Toymon looked at Tari confused but then smiled understanding

She spread her arms and Tari's key chain floated into the air glowing. The light turned into small particles of data and flew to Toymon who in a flash of light changed her form again.

In her place was now a woman with long red hair to her mid-back, wearing a white bra and mini-skirt. She had white gloves to her elbows with dark blue tiger stripes and white boots also with dark blue tiger stripes. Around each wrist she had a golden bracelet, she moved her arms swiftly before moving into a Chinese fighting stance and saying: "Playmon!"

Tari squealed with joy, but Playmon seemed different from her last to stages and burst with confidence. She held her arms in a cross before herself and two swords appearing her hands.

"Slashes of Play!" she yelled before running at Nirurimon and slashing him with her swords. Though Nirurimon moved one of his wings was slashed slightly. He had felt it and looked back as his wing. Looking up he glared at Tari. And then pounced.

"I believe" Neiko whispered. "I believe strength comes from the heart." Alphamon had heard the words and raised his head to the sky. Like with Tari's key chain, Neiko's light flew at Alphamon.

In his place was a black wolf with black fallen angel wings, light purple eyes and two silver spikes on his front legs.

"Darkdramon" he growled lowering his head. "Leave her alone. Fire Fury!" he yelled a blast of fire shooting Nirurimon off path. Nirurimon stood up clenching his teeth.

"Metal Slasher!" Darkdramon and Playmon were pushed back by the blast. SkullScorpionmon had stopped moving and was probably resting.

Slowly each digidestined put their key chain to their heart and began whispering.

"I rule" Yoki said grinning.

SilverIcemon glowed and turned into a wolf made completely of ice with three tails and then, glowing again, turned into an upright wolf with wings, three tails and jeans made completely of ice. He wore a black bandanna around the end of one of his tails and an ice blue bandanna around his neck and head. "WarIcemon!"

"I wonder what's wrong? Why won't he let us through? Why?" Aku said and glanced over to Tari. Kijomon grinned and then turned into a woman with pale skin, ice blue eyes and short black hair. She had black tiger ears and a black tiger tail with dark blue stripes. She wore silver earrings, a spiked choker, dark blue finger cut gloves, dark blue belly-cut tank top, dark blue shorts and dark blue boots. She swung her axe over her shoulder. "ToraNekomon!"

"Stay together forever, right?" Kiro asked Cromon. The bird digimon grinned and turned into a huge black raven with two yellow head feathers. Then an angel with 6 silver wings and blue armour stood in his place. He had a metal hood that covered the upper part of his face and carried a double-ended trident. "Barakiemon!"

"Darkness doesn't always mean bad" Kerry said and Talesmon turned into Mihiramon.

"And our decision is fixed. We win" Ree said proudly. Kanemon bared his teeth and changed to Antylamon.

"Dexterity – and we hit" Alan considered. Brazemon grinned and changed into Rainemon. Ree looked over to Ame.

"And you?" Ame huffed.

"You may have been corrupted, but us good guys, have corrupted you back" Ree explained. Ame glared at her but to herself, she believed it true.

Avamon glowed and turned into her ultimate – MetalAvamon. She now had metal wings, armour on her back and shins, a helmet with spiked back ears and an yellow-orange upside down cross on the front of it.

"And if we fight back" Kelli mumbled. "We _WILL_ win."

o.O there, be finished soon... Ultimate, nya? Oh and if anyone really wants Rainemon's info – just um ask me... (well, she's red Taomon...)

I'll be trying to get the next chapter up soon... and *growl* I probably won't be writing that other story because... you guys _do_ know there are other types of dds than loners, right? Well, that's kinda all I got *rolls eyes*


	19. Downfall

Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon. But I own a bad, bad cold.  
  
Warning: Ame swears!  
  
Dream of Future  
  
Five Children, One Dream, One Destiny...  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Downfall Nirurimon grinned while dodging the ultimate level digimon's attacks. He seemed to know that every blow could weaken him, but his running skills where great. And so long as the digimon didn't defeat him in any way, they wouldn't be able to get to Link. "Kagerou Zuhou!" Rainemon yelled grabbing a giant paintbrush from her back. She painted the kanji for fire in the air and threw it at Nirurimon. Nirurimon staggered at it hit his wing. He landed on the ground as he had been in the air, avoiding the attacks by flying around. "Slashes of Play!" Playmon yelled and jumped at Nirurimon. The armored fox held up his gloved arm blocking the swords. He kicked Playmon sending her flying back against ToraNekomon and both digimon fell to the ground. There was a rustling in the bushes behind the digidestined and Ai turned around. Her digimon was the only one who hadn't showed up. She hoped the stupid dog had found his way here. Indeed it was Seimon. "Sorry" he panted. Ai grabbed him and pushed him towards the battle scene. She held her key chain to her heart. "Power!" she said and Seimon who was about to protest began glowing and like the others before changed his form. He had turned into a man wearing a black cape and black and white armor that allowed only his silver eyes to be seen. From under his helmet one could she long black hair tied into a ponytail. Form his back sprouted black angel wings. "Vidmon!" The other digimon looked at him and after acknowledging him went back to their fight. "Ice Crystals!" "Metal Ice Claw!" ToraNekomon and MetalAvamon threw their attacks at Nirurimon. MetalAvamon's ice blades broke ToraNekomon's pieces of ice into tiny nearly invisible shards of ice and the billions of the hit Nirurimon off guard as he was busy fending off Darkdramon and SkullScorpiomon. He staggered and fell back. "He, he, he!" MetalAvamon said with a grin on her face and jumped at Nirurimon pinning him to the ground. The other ultimate digimon joined her and looked at her either with no emotion or the knowledge of that they had one. "Shall we kill him?" Playmon asked and looked back. Ree and Tari had turned their back on the fight while Kelli was tightly clutching Wintramon. The other had all been watching the fight in awer. "Yeah, rip the basard's head off" Ame yelled. Toshio and Chi standing next to her sweatdropped. "No" Kerry said firmly but not all to loud. "Why not? That bitch made us do all this stupid stuff and I want to get home, god damnit!" Ame yelled at him. "Calm down, you -!" Ree yelled as she turned around to face the girl. She swiped her hair back and then glared over to Nirurimon and the other digimon. "Let him go" she ordered. "No, leave him there" Ai said from where she stood. Ree looked over to her anger in her eyes. "Who are you to turn my orders?" Ree asked. "Who are you to just give them?" Ai asked. "Yeah? Why should we do what you say?" Playmon asked. "Because" Ree began and grabbed her key chain. Kerry raised his arm to from what she was going to do but changed his mind. "I god-damn say so. Imprisonment!" she yelled. Suddenly all the digimon were drained of their power and reverted back to their rookie levels. "Oh, why me too, Ree-chan?" Semimon asked looked distraught but still stupid. Ree glared at him. "Right, you people go home. Kerry, Kelli, let's go" she said and stomped off. Kelli shrugged and then ran after Ree. Cashmon and Semimon followed, but Kerry stayed. "What's her deal?" Ai asked upset. "Er - " Kerry said. "She's a bit power-hungry. It's - hard to explain" he mumbled. "Can't be that hard" Aku said. Kerry sighed and shrugged. "I'll try and keep it short. Semimon - my partner - is actually one of the four gods of the digiworld. Ree thinks that if she helps him get to that stage, he might give her something in return. So - what she does is tell Nirurimon to send for a group of digidestined and once they get here, she steals they're energy to keep it for Semimon. Your team is the only one that's made it to ultimate, though" Kerry said staring at the ground. "So, we're just little pawns in her game?" Ame asked. Kerry sighed. "Arg!" Ame stomped her foot and stormed past Nirurimon. "Damn little bitch. I am going home now." "What about me, Ame?" Byokimon asked strangely looking sad. Ame turned around. "Good-bye, have fun, see you again" Ame growled and then entered Link. Byokimon sighed and then looked at Kerry. "Will I ever see my evil bitch partner again?" she asked. Kerry raised an eyebrow. "Maybe." Byokimon grinned and then disappeared into thin air.  
  
*sighs* this is all so terrible. I feel terrible. I hope you liked this chapter anyway. as you might notice I'm being lazy and rushing it. well anyway, Nirurimon got beat, mwahaha. and Ree is an evil bitch, ha! 


	20. Return

Disclaimer: And even now in the last chapter I don't own digimon. And guess what? That cold? Not mine anymore either!  
  
DREAM OF FUTURE  
  
Chapter Twenty: Return Well you see, that's the way it all was. We went to this strange place we'd never seen before only to meet up with kids we'd never seen before and creatures we'd never heard of. We saved the place for Ame's wrath of taking it over and in the end we got to go home. But not after a nice fight we Niriurimon. I for one miss her, I really do. I never thought I'd say it but it's true. I really wish I could meet her again someday. "Aku! You're girlfriend's waiting downstairs!" yelled up Aku's mother to his room. A blush spread Aku's face. "She's NOT my girlfriend!" he yelled back and quickly ran down before his mother would go and tell her embarrassing stuff. "Hi, Tari" he said, not all to happy about the girl's being there. "Hi, Aku" she said smiling. The two of them slowly began walking to school in silence. Finally Tari spoke. "How long's it been? A week? Two weeks?" "Two and six days" Aku mumbled. Tari grinned. "You remembered. So - do you miss her?" Tari asked thinking back to her times. "Yeah" Aku said truthfully. He knew Tari wouldn't go tall anyone. "Hey, there's Alan. Alan! Oh, Kiro, Ai!" she added seeing the other two. The three others turned around. "How was you weekend?" Tari asked smiling. At first no one said anything until Kiro began talking. "I heard Ame and Toshio are transferring to our school. And did you know Yoki is a grade above us?" Ai said. "She's only 14 but apparently they raised her a grade because our stuff was to easy. Too easy my aunt's ass." "That's not a nice thing to say, Ai-chan!" came a yell and a girl with dark red hair ran over to them. "It is to easy. All the equations and the blabbing about grammar. I needed stuff to push my brain." "Apparently your not doing anything at all" Ai said smugly. "Maybe I want to get into your grade. And Neiko's in Tari and Aku's grade, magin that. So all who's missing in our group is Chi." "Chi's moving got China" Alan mumbled. "China?!" Yoki asked. "Ha, serves him right" she said and then began laughing in a sinister way. "I really wish I could see Reilmon again" Alan mumbled. "She was such a nice pe - fox." "Yeah, and even though Seimon was an idiot he was a good dog to be around." "He'd be happy you said his name" Tari said. "I am, I am!" came a yell from above. Sitting on a cloud were Seimon and Tari's partner Rokoomon. "Rokoomon!" Tari screeched. "Dog!" Ai responded. Seimon ruffled his fur. "Where's Oni?" Aku asked. "And the others" Kiro added. "On the ground somewhere. You'd guess since were only about that height" came a sarcastic voice. Aku looked down and then picked his cat partner up and grinned at it. Kiro picked up his partner Cromon, a black bird, while Alan hugged a red fox that had appeared out of nowhere. A silver wolf walked over to them but pretended to ignore them. Yoki hadn't acknowledged the arrival of her partner as she was still indulged in laughing sinisterly. "All's well that end's well, right?" came a female voice. Byokimon stepped into the clearing. "Strange what can happen in a few months in the digiworld." "It was weeks here" Tari said. Byokimon grinned. "So we had more fun. Well" she looked around. "Gotta go annoy, Ame. Bye!"  
  
Ack! This is a bad chapter. just wanted you to know what life goes on and on and on and on and on.. And yeah. review.. read my other stories and review them and have fun reading em. I recommend the stories on my favorites and so on blah! 


End file.
